Atashi wa Kirai
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Chap 5 apdet! NejiGaa putus! Neji stress dan meluapkan kekesalannya pada Shikamaru. RnR?
1. Prologue and All Stars

**A New FanFict from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**あたし や **きら**い**

**-**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたし や **きら**い** **(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**-**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –may be?-

Rated : T –or M-

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 1.192 words

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, AU desu, Song fict desu, Chara death. Don't like, don't read.

**-**

**Prologue and All Stars**

**-**

**All Stars:**

Shikamaru Nara/Shikamaru no Akasuna : Lelaki yang sejak bayi harus tinggal dengan Chiyo-baa karena ibunya yang tewas karena pembunuhan dan ayahnya yang cerai dengan ibunya sebelum ia dilahirkan. Ia mendapat beasiswa dari ***Konoha Koukou Koukuasai** karena ia merupakan murid berprestasi. Selalu jadi incara para wanita meskipun miskin. Ia bekerja part time.

Temari no Sabaku : Gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan. Ia merupakan gadis idaman seluruh pria di K3 (Konoha Koukou Koukuasai). Sangat membenci orang miskin. Sikapnya dan angkuh tapi setia kawan. Sangat suka menyakiti hati Shikamaru.

Ino Yamanaka : Teman Temari sejak SMP. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat arogan Temari. Namun terkadang ia bisa marah pada Temari jika Temari sudah menghina Shikamaru. Sangat tergila-gila pada Shikamaru dan selalu menolong Shikamaru jika dalam masalah.

Sasuke Uchiha : Lelaki yang menyukai Temari. Namun tak disangka ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura juga mencintainya. Ia merupakan pria paling tampan dan paling kaya di K3. Oleh karena itu, ia jadi primadona. Sangat suka berkelahi dengan Shikamaru dkk.

Naruto Namikaze : Anak dari Minato Namikaze yang merupakan Kepala Yayasan K3. Bisa masuk K3 karena hasil tes masuk yang pas-pasan. Musuh Sasuke sejak SD dan kini menjadi sahabat dekat Shikamaru. Ia senang mengerjai teman-temannya. Dijuluki 'Naruto si pembuat onar'.

Sakura Haruno : Teman curhat Temari. Ia yang pertama mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai Temari. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Apakah usahanya akan berhasil?

Chouji Akimichi : Pria gendut yang tidak suka dikatakan gendut. Teman dekat Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sangat suka makan snack karena orang tuanya mempunyai pabrik snack terkenal seantero ***Konoha Machi**. Kadang ia yang mencarikan part time untuk Shikamaru.

Gaara no Sabaku : Adik bungsu Temari. Ia termasuk dalam kelompok Sasuke. Sifatnya juga tak beda jauh dengan Temari. Karena sesuatu hal, ia jadi bisa sedikit berbaik hati kepada Shikamaru dkk.

Neji Hyuuga : Teman Sasuke dan Gaara. Dulunya ia pernah dengan Gaara. Namun karena Temari melarang dan Gaara pun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, ia pun memutuskan putus hubungan dengan Gaara. Tapi ia malah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru.

Kiba Inuzuka : Lelaki yang terkadang suka menjahili Shikamaru dkk. Namun terkadang juga suka ia menjahili Sasuke dkk. Hanya mau berteman dengan salah satu tim itu jika menguntungkan dirinya.

Hinata Hyuuga : Adik sepupu Neji. Ia merupakan anak pindahan dari ***Tori Koukou**. Saat bertemu Naruto, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Ia menjadi teman Temari.

- = -

**Prologue:**

"Ingat, Sabaku-san! Kau masih punya hutang sebesar 200.000.000 Ryo kepadaku. Dan kuharap setelah aku melahirkan nanti, kau sudah melunasi hutangmu!" ancam seorang wanita muda yang menjinjing sebuah tas besar dan terlihat kini ia sedang mengandung kira-kira 8 bulan.

"Itu tak mungkin, Yoshino! Kau tahu kan? Perusahaanku sekarang sedang dilanda krisis moneter. Mana mungkin aku sanggup membayar hutang itu!?" kini lelaki yang dipanggil Sabaku itu menolak. Ia merupakan rekan bisnis dan teman dari wanita yang diketahui bernama Yoshino itu. Wajahnya tampak bingung dan kesal.

"Heh! Aku tak mau tahu! Kalau sampai batas tempo kau belum melunasinya, akan kumasukkan kau ke dalam penjara! Dan kedokmu akan terbongkar!" ancam Yoshino lagi dengan ancaman yang lebih menakutkan. Lalu ia meninggalkan lelaki barusan dan memasuki mobilnya. Lelaki tadi hanya memandang kepergian calon ibu itu dengan kesal.

'Cih! Lihat saja, Yoshino! Kau akan menerima akibat atas semua kelakuanmu tadi! Lihat saja!' batin Sabaku sambil melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempatnya tadi berada. Sebuah gudang persenjataan.

- = -

**1 bulan kemudian...**

'Sudah dua minggu anakku lahir, tapi ia belum datang-datang juga. Apa ia benar-benar mau aku laporkan ke polisi?' batin Yoshino yang kini berada di kediaman mewahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang baru saja dua minggu lalu ia lahirkan.

_TING TONG..._

Terdengar bunyi dentingan bel dari arah pintu. Yoshino pun membaringkan bayinya dahulu di ranjangnya. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

_TING TONG..._

"Iya, sebentar..." Yoshino semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan...

_GREP! CKLEK CKLEK..._

"Siapa kau!?" bentak Yoshino ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh tamu tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang penting, kau akan segera mati." Ucap tamu misterius itu sinis. Ia pun menyeringan lebar di balik cadar hitamnya.

"A-ap..."

_DORR..._

Tamu itu menembakkan sebuah mesiu ke kepala Yoshino. Namun, Yoshino masih bergerak dan nafasnya memburu. Ia pun mengucapkan kata-kata terkahirnya.

"To-tolong... jangan... bun-uh... an-akku... kumo...hon..." tamu itu terdiam.

"Be-beri dia nama... Shi-ka-maru..."

_DORR!!! DORR!!!_

Dua peluru menembus dadanya. Keadaan ibu malang itu sungguh mengenaskan. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Matanya perlahan menutup, tangannya tak mampu bergerak dan nafasnya terhenti. Ia pun tewas.

Belum sempat tamu bercadar itu bernafas lega, ia mendengan suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar. Tamu itu segera menuju kamar untuk membunuh sang bayi. Namun ia teringat pesan terakhir Yoshino. Tamu itu merasa kasihan.

"_To-tolong... jangan... bun-uh... an-akku... kumo...hon..."_

"Ck. Kasihan ibumu, sudah kubunuh. Alangkah baiknya sekarang kau tetap hidup dan kutitipkan pada seseorang." Gumam pria bercadar tersebut pada sang bayi. Ia dan bayi itupun pergi lewat jendela kamar. Tak lupa ia mengambil sedikit peralatan sang bayi dan sejumlah uang.

- = -

**Satu jam kemudian...**

"_Kita sudah sampai._" Bisik pria itu di telinga sang bayi. Sang pembunuh yang menggunakan Audy Sport itu keluar bersama si bayi dan tetek bengeknya. Mereka menuju sebuah rumah di lokasi kumus di sudut Konoha Machi. Setelah sampai, lelaki itu langsung mengetuk pintu berwarna biru pekat.

_Tok tok..._

"Ya, siapa?" terbukalah pintu bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang nenek berusia sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Ini aku, nek. Yura." Balas lelaki tadi. Pemilik rumah pun mengizinkan Yura untuk masuk.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa kesini? Dan... Bayi siapa itu?" tanya nenek yang diketahui bernama Chiyo no Akasuna itu.

Yura pun menceritakan segala hal yang telah terjadi termasuk peristiwa pembunuhan tragis dan pesan terakhir Yoshino. Dan terakhir ia minta pada Chiyo-baa untuk merawat bayi itu hingga dewasa.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa tidak masalah?" tanya nenek berrambut abu-abu itu sambil melirik bayi Shikamaru.

"Tak apalah, nek." Jawab Yura pasrah. "Nanti semua akan kujelaskan pada bosku." Lanjutnya.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau. Jadi, ini anak perancang busana Yoshino Nara itu? Yang cerai dengan suaminya yang pengusaha terkenal itu, ya?" tanya Chiyo-baa sambil memperhatikan bayi itu secara seksama.

"Iya. Kuharap nenek merahasiakan segalanya pada semua orang. Terutama pada anak ini jika dia sudah besar nanti." Pinta Yura.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chiyo-baa sekenanya.

"Nek, aku pulang dulu. Bosku pasti sudah menunggu. Terima kasih banyak, nek." Yura meminta pamit. Sebelum itu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan memandang lembut bayi itu yang kini tertidur.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati, ya!" pesan Chiyo-baa. Yura pun pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil Chiyo.

- = -

**Gudang Persenjataan Kazekiri...**

"Bagaimana, Yura?" tanya sang bos yang kini ada di hadapan Yura.

"Misi beres. Saya sudah membunuhnya." Jawab Yura tegas. Matanya kini menatap sepatu sang bos.

"Lalu, banyinya?" tanya bos itu lagi. Menunggu kepastian.

"Bayinya sudah saya hanyutkan di ***Joka Kawa**. Tapi saya tidak tahu, apakah bayi itu masih hidup atau tidak." Jawab Yura berbohong.

"Hmm... Bagus. Ini bayaranmu, kau boleh pergi!" suruh sang bos sambil memberi Yura seamplop besar uang.

"Arigatou. Saya pergi dulu." Yura menerima uang itu dan langsung pergi.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengambil alih bisnismu itu. Hahaha!" gumam orang itu dengan diakhiri tawa licik.

_GLARR!!! _(Anggap saja bunyi petirnya begitu)

Hujan tiba-tiba turun sangat deras ditambah dengan petir yang menggelegar. Malam itupun menjadi malam yang menakutkan.

- = -

**Prologue and All Stars End**

**Continue to Chapter 1**

- = -

***Konoha Koukou Koukuasai : **SMU Internasional Konoha

***Konoha Machi : **Kota Konoha

* **Tori Koukou : **SMU Tori

***Joka Kawa :** Sungai Joka

- = -

Saia hadir lagi dengan fict gaje baru! *melambaikan tangan* Maaf bagi readers setia Yuujou S dan Reality, saia bukannya lanjutin 2 fict itu malah buat fict baru. Tapi, tak apalah. Emm, mungkin di part ini lagunya belum saia pakai. Insya Allah di chap 1 baru ada. Oh ya, harusnya tadi ratednya M kan? Lanjut! Saia tunggu REVIEW dari minna sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 1: Scholarship?

**A New FanFict from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**あたしは嫌い**

**-**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたしは嫌い****(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**-**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –may be?-

Rated : T –or M-

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 1.711 words

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, AU desu, Song fict desu, Chara death. Don't like, don't read.

**-**

**Scholarship?**

**-**

15 tahun sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa pembunuhan tragis yang dialami Yoshino Nara. Kini terlihat di Konoha Machi sudah banyak berubah. Perubahan itu juga dialami pada seorang remaja bernama Shikamaru no Akasuna. Kini ia sudah lulus SMP dan akan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Namun ia bingung harus masuk SMU mana. Karena ia maupun neneknya pasti takkan mampu membayar uang masuk SMU yang pastinya sangat mahal.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana nilai ujian akhirmu?" tanya sang nenek yang rupanya adalah Chiyo-baasan pada Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Aku juara pertama di sekolahku, nek. Lihat, nilaiku seratus semua!" jawab Shikamaru OOC. Ia pun menunjukkan daftar nilai ujiannya pada sang nenek. Neneknya tampak bangga.

"Wah, kau memang pintar, Shikamaru. Nenek bangga sekali padamu. Uhuk..." Ucap Chiyo-baa bangga diakhiri dengan suara batuk yang cukup keras. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Dengan segera kepala nanas itu (Shikamaru Red.) mendekati neneknya.

"Nenek tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Uh, nenek tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu jangan panik begitu. Uhuk..." ujar Chiyo-baa dengan logat orang tuanya (?) itu menenangkan sang cucu.

"Nenek minum obat dulu, ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Sang nenek hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru melangkah menuju kotak obat yang ada di salah satu sudut meja makan. Ia segera mengambil kotak obat tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Dan isi kotak obat itu kosong.

"Heh, Obatnya udah habis, nek." Seru Shikamaru dari arah dapur dimana meja makan itu berada. Langsung pemuda berambut nanas itu menghampiri neneknya lagi.

"Tidak apalah." Sahut neneknya pasrah.

"Aku akan beli obat." Ujar Shikamaru cuek. Ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos oblong. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Memang kamu mau beli pakai apa? Kamu punya uang? Atau jangan-jangan mau beli pake daun?" tanya Chiyo-baa bermaksud memojokkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memandang neneknya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Ya, pakai uanglah, nek. Masa pake daun?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Tapi nenek Cuma punya sedikit uang. Ini juga untuk kita makan sama untuk pendaftaran kamu masuk SMU. Jadi, nenek gak punya uang lagi. Uhok... Uhuk..." jawab Chiyo-baa dengan diakhiri suara batuk syahdu (?).

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bekerja." Jawab Shikamaru yang kembali berjiwa OOC sambil memasukkna kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. "Doakan biar cucumu ini bisa sukses ya, nek! ***Itteshimasu**!" Shikamaru mencium tangan neneknya dan pergi.

- = -

***Konoha Namiki Michi...**

Shikamaru terus menapaki jalan raya beraspal itu. Meskipun teriknya sinar matahri sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat kulit putihnya menjadi hitam, ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Meneliti satu demi satu tempat yang kira-kira sedang mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang tentunya cocok dengannya. Namun sudah lebih dari 1 jam ia mencari, tak kunjung dapat pekerjaan itu.

"Haah, panas banget. Mendokusei." Inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruknya, mengeluh. Tapi sejak neneknya sakit, ia jadi jarang mengeluh. Sekali-kali sih, pernah.

"***KYAAA!!! Suri!!! Tasukete!**" terdengar teriakan dari seorang gadis membuat Shikamaru kaget. Suasana dengan cepat menjadi semakin panas.

"***Suri?** **Doko?**" Shikamaru berusaha mencari sang pencopet. Dan, yak! Satu orang patut dicurigai karena ia terlihat berlari ketakutan sambil memegang tas wanita. Sedangkan jauh di belakang orang itu ia melihat wanita yang berteriak tadi berusaha mengejar. Shikamaru pun ikut mengejar pencopet itu dari arah berlawanan.

"Jangan lari kau, suri!" teriak gadis tadi. Pencopet tadi memandang ke arah sang gadis dan memperhatikan gadis yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru. Namun ketika ia memandang ke arah depan, ia langsung tertegun dan terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria sudah menghadangnya dari depan. Yang rupanya pria itu adalah Shikamaru.

Sang pencopet kini harus beradu otot (?) dengan Shikamaru. Hanya dengan sekali tinju dan tendang saja, pencopet itu dibuat tak berkutik. Ia berusaha untuk kabur, namun usahanya sia-sia karena langkahnya dicegat oleh dua orang pengaman lantas.

"Kamu, pencopet yang sudah meresahkan daerah sini. Ayo, sekarang ikut kami ke kantor polisi!" ujar salah satu pengaman seraya mengambil tas yang dibawa lari pencopet tersebut dan memborgol tangannya. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Baik, pak." Ujar Shikamaru sebelum kedua pengaman dan pencopet itu pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu, si gadis pemilik tas itu datang.

"Ini, tasmu kan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memberikan tas tersebut ke gadis berambut blondie panjang itu.

"Ah, iya. ***Doumou arigatou**." Gadis itu pun menerima tasnya kembali dan mengecek isinya. Ternyata tak ada yang hilang. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan 5 lembar uang yang masing-masing senilai 50.000 Ryo. Bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada sang penolong.

"***Kore! Tsurete iku!**" ucap gadis itu sambil menyodorkan uang tadi.

"He? ***I-iie, arigatou, burondo-san. Gomen nasai, shitsurei shimasu**." Shikamaru langsung menolak uang si gadis blondie itu dan pamit pergi tanpa membiarkan gadis itu bicara.

"***Chotto, omae no namae wa?**" tanya gadis tadi. Namun, yang ditanya sudah pergi semakin jauh.

"Keren..." gumam gadis itu tanpa memperhatikan 5 lembar uang 50.000 Ryonya terlepas dari genggamannya dan terbang entah kemana.

- = -

'Ck. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tadi aku tidak menerima uangnya? Padahal tadi itu kesempatan langka!' runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"***Osashiburi desu ne, Shikamaru!**" sapa orang yang berciri rambut coklat yang panjangnya seleher sambil menghisap sebatang lidi (Kok lidi dihisap sih?) dan menggunakan topi yang menghadap ke belakang. Shikamaru langsung memandang ke arah belakang dan memperhatikan orang yang menyapa tadi.

"Hmm... Ah! Genma-senpai!" seru Shikamaru. Pun menjabat tangan senpainya itu.

"Wah, tahun ini kau masuk SMU kan?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Genma itu. Rupanya dulua dia adalah kakak kelas Shikamaru saat SMP. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kau, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Genma. Kemudian ia mengajak Shikamaru untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman dekat situ.

"Aku sedang cari pekerjaan. Untuk membeli obat Chiyo-baa." Jawab Shikamaru yang ikut duduk di samping Genma.

"Ooh. Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kau jadi penyanyi jalanan saja bersamaku? Hari ini aku akan bernyanyi di sini, lho. Mau tidak?" tanya Genma menawarkan. Genma sebenarnya juga orang yang kurang mampu. Oleh karena itu, ia bekerja.

"Emm, apa tidak masalah?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa jadi vokal kan? Aku akan mengiringimu dengan bermain gitar. Kalau sendirian aku kesusahan. Mau kan?" tanya Genma mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah." Entah kenapa Shikamaru berkata 'Baiklah' meskipun dalam hati ia masih ragu. Mereka pun memulai latihan. Kurang lebih ada satu jam waktu mereka untuk latihan, sampai saat mereka untuk menyanyi.

- = -

**Tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga.  
Nani ka de kuzuresou ni nattara.  
Nani mo iwazuni boku ga.  
Sotto te o sashi no beru darou.  
Kono sora no shita de okoru kiseki o.  
Zutto mitsumeteitai.**

**The sunlight comin' through a window.****  
Mada chotto zure kimi no pinto.  
****I don't want to wake up.****  
Mada sukoshi yumemitetai kara.  
****And even though I really love this moment****, ore nitotte.  
****You seem to be a sleepin' mermaid**** yubi saki made.  
****Stay with me****, tere warai ukabe.  
Tada soba ni itai dake.**

**Arifureta kotoba de shika.  
Ima wa ienai kedo.  
Ari no mama no sono subete ga.  
Boku no kokoro o tsutsumu.  
Naga re yuku toki no naka de.  
Donna mirai ga mieru?  
Itsu datte bokutachi wa.  
Kibou de egaku ashita o shinjite.**

**When you were covered in darkness.****  
****I'll become your light**** kowaku wa nai.  
****A lot of time went by**** kono mama de itai to negai, yume miru mirai.  
Namida kanasu nara ore warawasu kara.  
Bokura de ****Make up the azayaka na color****.  
Kazaranai kotoba ****for you, I wanna be with you****….**

_**Afureru hodo no yasashisa o.  
Zutto dakishimete itai.**_

**Arifureta kotoba de shika.  
Ima wa ienai kedo.  
Ari no mama no sono subete ga.  
Boku no kokoro o tsutsumu.  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de.  
Kimi to deaeta koto o.  
Taisetsu ni mune no naka de.  
Zutto mamori tsuzuketai kara.**

**Tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga.  
Nani ka de kuzuresou ni nattara.  
Nani mo iwazuni boku ga.  
Sotto te o sashi no beru darou.**

_**Afureru hodo no yasashisa o.  
Zutto dakishimete itai. **_**(1)**

- = -

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari kini mulai bersembunyi di ujung barat. Cahaya remang-remang kini menyinari Konoha Machi dan setiap sudutnya. Begitu pula dengan tamannya. Tempat dimana dang tokoh utama fict ini dan senpainya terbaring.

"Aku capek." Keluh Shikamaru sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Inilah yang dinamakan pekerjaan. Tiada hari tanpa capek." Kata Genma sambil menghitung perolehan mereka hari ini. Yang ternyata hasilnya meningkat 3 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Ini, kau ambil ¾ bagian. Kau pasti lebih membutuhkannya. Sisanya untukku." Jelas Genma seraya membagi dan menyerahkan uang itu pada Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Genma-senpai." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil uang bagiannya. Karena hari semakin gelap, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, ia pergi membeli obat dulu

- = -

"Tadaima." Ujar Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang, Shika?" balas Chiyo-baasan. Shikamaru langsung duduk di samping neneknya dan meletakkan sebuah kantong berisi obat.

"Apa ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Chiyo heran.

"Obat. Obat untuk nenek." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau dapat uang untuk membeli ini?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Aku jadi penyanyi jalanan dan mendapat uang." Jawab Shikamaru sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hoo. Oh ya, Shikamaru! Tadi ada utusan dari Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Katanya mereka memberikanmu beasiswa agar bisa masuk SMU itu." Ujar sang nenek berambut abu-abu itu sambil mengingat-ingat tentang sesuatu.

"Beasiswa? Ahk, nenek bercanda! Mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah terelit di Konoha ini? Atas dasar apa mereka mem..." bertubi-tubi Shikamaru bertanya, langsung terhenti ketika dilihatnya Chiyo-baa memberikannya seamplop surat. Shikamaru langsung membuka dan membaca surat itu. Sampai akhirnya kembali menatap neneknya dengan tatapan shock.

"A-aku, siswa terjenius di Hinokuni?" Tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. "Mustahil." Lanjutnya.

"Nenek juga tak tahu persis. Oh ya, mereka juga sudah memberimu seragam dan perlengkapan lainnya. Lalu, mereka bilang mulai masuk sekolah 2 minggu lagi." Ucap Chiyo menambahkan penjelasan. Shikamaru masih shock berkelanjutan (?).

"Apa nenek menyetujuinya?" tanay Shikamaru sambil memandang mata neneknya yang bersinar.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin nenek menyia-nyiakan kesempatan demi masa depanmu? Ini kan kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup." Jawab Chiyo-baa dengan penuh semangat masa muda (Hah?).

"I-iya..." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Ia sendiri masih tak percaya. Bayangkan saja? Ia bisa masuk SMU bertaraf internasional tanpa tes masuk dan membayar administrasi serta tetek bengeknya. Lalu bisa mengenakan seragam K3 yang dirancang oleh perancang kenamaan (Kayak artis aja?) dan bisa menggunakan fasilitas mewah di sana. Lalu bertemu anak orang kaya dan murid pintar. Sungguh bangga hatinya!

"Nenek, aku... aku mau tidur dulu. Huh, aku masih tak mengerti dan tak percaya ini. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Shikamaru langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Langsung saja ia tertidur lelap. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Ah, oyasumi nasai, Shikamaru..." seru neneknya dengan tersenyum.

- = -

**Scholarship End**

**Continue to Chapter 2**

- = -

***Itteshimasu : **Aku pergi

***Konoha Namiki Michi : **Jalan Besar Konoha

***KYAAA!!! Suri!!! Tasukete! : **KYAAA!!! Pencopet!!! Tolong!

***Suri?** **Doko? : **Pencopet? Dimana?

***Doumou arigatou : **Terima kasih banyak

***Kore! Tsurete iku! : **Ini! Ambillah!

***I-iie, arigatou, burondo-san. Gomen nasai, shitsurei shimasu. : **Ti-tidak, terima kasih, nona blondie. Gomenkan saya. Saya permisi dulu.

***Chotto, omae no namae wa? : **Tunggu, siapa namamu?

***Osashiburi desu ne, Shikamaru! : **Lama tak jumpa, Shikamaru!

- = -

**(1) A Day Dreaming **by **Back-On**

- = -

Pojok Balas Review

Author: Em, kali ini saia bersama kru akan mengadakan pojok balas review (?).

Chiyo: Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena terjadi kesalahan pada judul fict ini. Judul yang sebenarnya adalah あたしは嫌い. Waktu lalu judulnya ada yang salah + kurang. Jadinya kami memutuskan untuk mempost ulang fict ini dari awal.

Author: Ya, namanya juga author amatiran. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan deh. –ditimpuk pake batu ama readers- Untuk para teman-teman author, terima kasih karena sudah mereview fict alay saia.

Ino: Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai membalas review. Emm... –membuka kotak review- Untuk **Kira Hikarii-chan**. Terima kasih karena udah suka ama fict yang bintang utamanya saia ini! –ditabok ShikaTema- OK! Ini udah diapdet.

Genma: Yang kedua untuk **cherliona yuri**. Kami udah mengapdet fict ini. Silakan RnR lagi.. ^.^

Sasuke: Hn... –mandang author- Aku yang baca?

Author: Ia. Emang kamu mau ngapain saia undang ke sini kalo bukan untuk ngebalas review?

Sasuke: Baiklah. Untuk **NAND225**, seperti yang anda dan saya ketahui (?), cerita cintanya mungkin akan rumit. Jadi tetaplah bersabar untuk membaca. O ya! Chapter depan saya akan muncul lho! –narsis-

Shikamaru: Selanjutnya untuk **Awan Hitam**. Apakah konfliknya akan seru? Saya sendiri juga gak tahu. Ya, emang hidup saya selalu penuh dengan penderitaan. Ini semua karena author amatir itu! –nunjuk author-

Author: He? Maaf. Ini tuntutan kerja (Apaan sih lo?). OK! Ini udah saia apdet.

Yura: Lalu, untuk **lopelope**, tau dari fb? Mungkin banyak yang tahu fict ini dari link di fbnya author. –ngelempar author pake kacang- Di chapter kapanpun salah satu chara bisa mati, bukan cuma Yoshino. Emm, setelah para kru berembuk (Apa lagi ini?) kami memutuskan untuk tetap memakai rated T.

Author: Kan kamu yang bunuh Yoshino?

Yura: Kan kamu yang punya ide?

Naruto: Stop! Kita lanjutin. Selanjutnya, untuk **Namikaze lin_chan**. Nasib Shikamaru memang sungguh mengenaskan –ditampar Shikamaru-. Aku juga gak bisa ngebayangin kalo Shika jadinya ama Neji. Hah? Sasuke suka ama gue!? Impossible~

Sasuke: Ya! Gue suka ama lo!

Naruto: Heh! Aku gak tau mau milih siapa. Terserah author sajalah. Yang penting, tetap RnR ia! ^.^

Gaara: Ehe, selanjutnya untuk **Deidei rinnetachi**. Maaf sekali ya, Deidei-san. Chapter ini gak ada adegan pemutilasian (?) ato adegan hentai. Jadi ratednya tetap T. Tapi, untuk masalah staight ato yaoi hanya author yang tahu.

Author: Saia juga masih bingung, milih straight ato yaoi. Mungkin akan ada pair yang straight dan yaoinya.

Temari: Hee, untuk **Nami Kato**. Wow! Anda ngefans sama saya? Sankyu!! –melayang guling-guling- Sasuke –ngomong ke Sasuke-, kamu sebenarnya suka sama siapa?

Sasuke: Aku suka sama kamu, Tema-chan. Tapi aku juga... –mandang Naruto mesum-

Naruto: -just bergidik (?)-

Shikamaru: Mungkin di sini saya jadi bahan rebutan? Ckck... Pengen ada rated M-nya? OK! Mungkin untuk entah di chapter ke berapa akan ada rated M-nya.

Ino: ShikaTema apa ShikaIno ya? Tunggu saja lanjutannya ya, Nami-san.

Neji: Lalu, untuk **Re-L'Fujiki-chan**, maaf sekali, sayangnya Shikamarunya udah diadopsi ama Chiyo-baa sih. –dilemparin telur busuk- Ceritanya bagus? Terima kasih! Lalu untuk yang di penjelasan tentang saya itu, akan saya serahkan pada author.

Author: Begini, kan Neji menyukai Gaara dan sempet pacaran ama Gaara. –Neji and Gaara blushing- Tapi mereka putus karena Temari gak merestui, -Temari pundung- dan Gaara jadinya cuman nganggep Neji sebagai sahabat dekat. Tanpa disadari, Neji tiba-tiba jatuh cinta ama Shikamaru. Jadi, yang jatuh cinta ama Shika itu Neji!

Sakura: It's so rumit (?).

Temari: Untuk **Li Qiu Lollipop**, gak apa kok kalo baru ripyu. Authornya gak marah. Masalah apakah terakhirnya saya bakalan jadi ama Shika? Silakan baca sendiri. ^_^

Hinata: Emm, lalu untuk **HanA .D. Seijuro**. Kata authornya jangan jadi gila gitu dong. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Emm, tetap RnR ia!

Shikamaru: Wew! Untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**, anda bukan mau ngebunuh saia kan? Pasti mau ngebunuh authornya.

Author: Kyaa! Jangan dong Night-san! Saia masih mau idup. Kalo gak ada saia, ntar fict ini gimana?

All chara: Masalah lo, derita lo~

Author: -pundung di pojokan-

Chouji: En then, for **anwong**. Betul sekali! Saia beri anda masakannya Orihime Bleach! –dihajar anwong-san- Silakan minta ama authornya. Emang kami sengaja ngasih prolog dulu biar semuanya jelas (Padahal rasanya masih sangat gaje deh?). Ini udah kamu lanjut!

Kiba: -baru nongol- Eur, baiklah. Ini chapter satunya udah apdet. Silakan tunggu chapter duanya ya, semua!

Author: -ngomong ke Kiba- Telat lu! –ngomong ke readers- Hah, mungkin segini dulu deh. Bagi yang reviewnya gak kebalas, saia mohon maaf. Jangan lupa untuk meRnR fict ini. Kritik, saran bahkan flame bisa masuk. Tapi kalo mau ngeflame tolong log in ato pake akun asli ia. Karena saia gak suka ama pengecut! –ditabok flamer-

All chara: YOSH! Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Her

**A New FanFict from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**あたしは嫌い**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたしは嫌い****(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –may be?-

Rated : T –or M-

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 1.811 words

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, AU –atau AR?- desu, Song fict desu, Chara death. Don't like, don't read.

**Meet Her**

Hari ini, tepat dua minggu setelah Shikamaru menerima beasiswa dari K3. Dan hari ini juga ia akan memulai hari barunya di SMU terelit di Hinokuni itu.

"Baasan, aku pergi dulu!" Shikamaru pamit pada neneknya. Ia langsung berlari dari teras menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang berjarak kurang lebih 700 meter dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati, ya!" pesan Chiyo-baa pada cucu berambut nanasnya itu. Namun, Shikamaru sudah tak menanggapi, karena ia sudah menjauh dari rumahnya.

**Konoha Koukou Koukuasai...**

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun!" terdengar teriakan histeris dari para gadis di K3 membahana.

"Hn... Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu aku? Rasanya baru 2 kali aku datang ke sini?" tanya orang bernama Sasuke itu sambil keluar dari ferrarinya. Diikuti oleh dua orang temannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti." Tanggap salah satu dari sahabat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ferrari tersebut. Bercirikan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna lavender. "Cepatlah keluar, Gaara!" suruhnya pada teman –mungkin lebih tepatnya pacar- yang kini masih berkutat dengan I-Podnya.

"Hm... Sabar dulu, Neji." Sahutnya. Ia pun menenteng tasnya dan keluar sambil menggandeng tangan pria bernama Neji tadi.

"KYAA! Neji-kun! Gaara-chan!" pekik gaids-gadis tadi. Sepertinya para gadis dan seisi sekolah sudah tahu, bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak dari pengusaha sukses dan terkenal di Konoha Machi. Ditambah dengan wajah mereka yang sudah biasa terpampang di majalah _fashion_ dan gaya _cool_ mereka, belum lagi, hasil tes masuk K3 merekalah yang paling tinggi membuat mereka jadi terkenal meskipun baru kelas 1.

"Ck. ***Kishi suru!**" dengan lantangnya Sasuke menyuruh para gadis itu untuk menepi. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan beralaskan _red carpet_. Inilah yang dinamakan K3.

"Dimana neechanmu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang sedang asyik ngerumpi dengan Neji di belakangnya.

"Sebentas lagi datang, kok. Sabar saja." Jawab Gaara tenang. Tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan lagi.

"Wah, cantik bener tuh 3 cewek?" celetuk seorang lelaki pada temannya. Gaara langsung mencuri dengar.

"Iya! Yang kuncir empat itu, ya! Seksi banget _body_nya!" sambung temannya.

"Wew! Dia neesannya Gaara-chan, kan? Cakep, ya?" bisik seorang gadis di telinga temannya.

"Cuit cuit! ***Kirei desu, tsukiatte kudasai yo!**" goda seorang pria sambil mencolek lengan si gadis kuncir empat itu. Yang digoda hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke yang melihat langsung tensi (?).

"Heh, lo! Jangan berani deketin Temari, ya! Temari gak kan mau ama lo!" bentak Sasuke gusar sambil mendorong pria itu sampai tersungkur di lantai. Temari langsung shock.

"***Yamero, Sasuke! Yamero!**" lerai Temari. Namun Sasuke masih saja membentak pria tadi.

"***Demo, Tem...**" belum sempat Sasuke membela diri, Temari sudah menyuruh pria tadi pergi.

"Tenang, Sas. Lo udah kayak anjing ngamuk aja?" ujar Neji menenangkan sahabat Uchihanya itu.

"Ia nih. Lagipula, kenapa sih, lo marah bener pas neechan gue digodain? Biasa aja kale?" tanya Gaara dengan bahasa gaulnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Emm.. Itu..." Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Temari hanya diam, dan NejiGaa saling berpandangan. Sedangkan kedua teman Temari, Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka hanya memandang Temari.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari kelas kita!" ajak salah satu teman Temari berambut pirang yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda, Ino Yamanaka.

"Baiklah! Ayo!" yang lain pun mengikuti Ino mencari kelasnya masing-masing.

Tepat setelah keenam orang tadi menaiki lift –di K3 ada tangga, ada juga liftnya-, datanglah Shikamaru yang langsung saja menarik perhatian siswi-siswi se-K3. Ada yang heran, ada yang berteriak gaje, dan ada juga yang bisik-bisik.

"Siapa dia? Rasanya kemarin tak ada mengikuti tes masuk?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Tapi dia tampan juga." Temannya menanggapi.

"Dia kan yang waktu itu mendapat hasil ujian akhir tertinggi se-Hinokuni!?" celetuk seorang wanita dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hah!? Sumpe lo!?" tanya gadis-gadis itu.

"Iya! Kemaren, pas gue baca di koran. Ada artikel tentang dia! Dia itu siswa SMP yang punya IQ 200 ke atas gitu! Lebih jenong dari Einstein!" lanjut wanita tadi.

"Hah!? Wow! ***Sugoi!**"

'Ha~h, ngapain tuh cewek-cewek?' batin Shikamaru. Dengan langkah segan ia menapaki _red carpet _yang terbentang di sepanjang lorong lalu menuju tangga. Ia pun menaiki tangga dengan cuek, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang terus menatapnya. Namun dalam hati ia benar-benar takjub. Ia pun terus mencari kelasnya. Dan, yak! Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, yaitu kelas 1-3.

_TING TONG... TING TONG..._

Bel berbunyi, menandakan proses belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Semua murid, baik yang lama maupun baru memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Shikamaru pun masuk ke kelasnya. Rupanya ia sekelas dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara.

**Chu-bura ima kimochi wo kakaete  
Kyou mo ki ga nagaresugitayuku  
Kimi wo mitsumeru tabi komiageru  
Omoi mo naku tsutaerare nanimo naa**

Itsunomanika, wasureteita?  
Namida ga umare no basho wo tamotte?  
Saa, mabuta o akete?  
Sono namida koushiki kae ni  
Tobikatteikeru  
Sono te ni todoku you ni

Omoidashitanda kimi no uta wo?

**Setsunaku no omou kimochi wo**

Onaji dorama wo nandomo miteru  
Kyou mo naa sonna ki ga shiteta zutto  
Kimi ga warattekureta shunkan ni  
Atarashii sutourii ga hajimatta

Chu-bura rin na aseta hibi ga?  
Irozuiteiku no ga wakattanda

Saa mabuta o akete  
Kodoku ni surikaeteta nakushiteta yuuki wo  
Kono te ni kakageyou?  
Koraeteta namida  
Ima omoidashita kara?  
Kimi no te o nigitte?  
Monogatari wa hajimaru

Aikusen no yoru wo  
Koete ima koko ni iru  
Kizutsutette ii sa?  
Ima tsukae wo  
Saa mabuta wo akete  
Hitoride de furueteita  
Kimi no te o nigitte  
Omoi wo tsutaerunda

Omoidashitanda kimi no uta o  
Setsunaku no omou kimochi o  
Hadaka no mama no kororo o (2)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dengan segera seluruh manusia –emang setan?- di K3 menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Shikamaru bersama kedua teman barunya, Naruto Namikaze dan Chouji Akimichi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Yosh! Kita mau kemana dulu, nih? Kantin atau toilet?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut kepada kedua temannya.

"Kan udah kubilang, tujuan kita mau ke kantin! Masa ke toilet? Gak ada snack di sana!" balas Chouji sambil memakan snack kentangnya.

"Lagian, ngapain juga kita ke toilet?" tanya Shikamaru setengah penasaran.

"Ngintipin cewek-cewek!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Uhuk... Ohok... Gila lu, Nar! Cewek-cewek lu intipin!? Hentai mamen!" sembur Chouji yang kembali sehat setelah terbatuk.

"Ada-ada aja, deh?" gumam Shikamaru malas.

"Entar kalau ketahuan Tsunade-sensei, kamu diaduinnya ama tousanmu, gimana?" tanya Chouji sambil tertawa geli.

"Hehe~ Ya udahlah, kalau kalian gak mau. Kita ke kantin aja, yuk!" ajak Naruto pasrah. Mereka meneruskan langkahnya ke kantin yang sudah dipenuhi lautan manusia.

"Biasanya aku dikasih diskon kalau makan di tousanku yang punya K3. Jadi semua penjual makanan pada takut ama aku." Ujar Naruto sambil membangga-banggakan diri. "kalian berdua silakan pesan apa aja, deh. Ntar aku yang bayar." Lanjutnya lagi sambil duduk di sebuah bangku kosong bersama teman-temannya.

"Gak masalah nih, Nar?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Gak masalah. Ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita!" jawab Naruto enteng. Ia segera memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan, begitu pula Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Seusai menghabiskan makanan, Chouji yang dipaksa Naruto kemudian mengikuti Naruto untuk pergi ke toilet guna mengintip para gadis yang sedang melakukan ritual atau buang hajad –Jangan lakukan ini di sekolah kalian ya!-. Namun, sayang sekali. Shikamaru yang juga diajak Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti jejak kedua temannya tersebut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi K3.

Tak disangka, dari arah berlawanan Temari, Ino dan Sakura juga sedang berjalan sambil bergosip ria. Temari yang berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah depan malah menabrak Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri yang sebenarnya ingin berkata "Awas!" tak sempat mengatakannya karena sudah keburu tertabrak.

_BRUAK!_

"***Ouch, Ittai na!**" keluh Temari sambil memegang lengannya. Tanpa disadari, jus yang ia pegang tumpah dan mengenai ***waishatsu**nya.

"***Hah! Ore no waishatsu ga... kitanai desu!**" seru Temari ketika kemeja luarnya terkena tumpahan jus yang ia pegang.

"Akh..." rintih Shikamaru yang juga merasakan bahwa lengannya sakit. Ia langsung memandang Temari dan kemejanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit bersalah.

"Heh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Kotor nih, kemeja gue! Baru juga hari ini gue pakai!" bentak Temari sambil berusaha membersihkan waishatsunya. Namun, noda-noda pada waishatsu itu takkan mungkin hilang dengan mudah.

"Lho? Kan kamu yang nabrak aku? Kok jadi aku yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru membela diri.

"Eh, gara-gara nabrak lo baju gue jadi kotor!" balas Temari sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ck. Kan kamu juga yang salah? Kamu yang nabrak aku sambil megang jus. Kan tumpah jadinya?" Shikamaru masih berusaha untuk beralasan.

"Dasar baka!" ucap Temari semakin kasar.

"Kamu yang baka! Kamu tahu gak? Aku ini adalah murid terjenius di Hinokuni. Mana mungkin aku baka?" entah kenapa kali ini kesabaran Shikamaru tinggal 25% lagi. Temari terkejut kemudian ia berpikir. Seperti berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Setelah ingat, ia berbicara lagi dengan diiringi seringai licik. Shikamaru hanya memandang Temari dengan heran, sama seperti kedua teman Temari yang dari tadi diam.

"Oh, jadi kamu si jenius yang katanya berhasil masuk ke sini karena mendapatkan beasiswa? Hmm... Menurut berita yang aku tahu, kamu itu..." Temari menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

'Oh, jangan sampai dia bilang kata itu!' batin Ino.

'Emergency!' batin Sakura.

"... ***Mazushii desu, ne!?**" sahut Temari dengan cukup keras. Cukup untuk membuat seisi lorong itu tahu. Semua yang mendengar langsung kaget. Termasuk Shikamaru. Namun, ia mencoba tenang dan kemudian menanggapi.

"Ia, kau benar. Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Pakai apa kau mau mengganti kemejaku ini?" tanya Temari angkuh.

"Kan bisa dicuci?" jawab sekaligus tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya kau harus ganti!" Temari tetap bersikukuh. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah dan melepas kemejanya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Temari.

"***Kore! Tekiyou suru!**" Temari kaget melihatnya. Ia langsung menepis tangan Shikamaru yang tepat berada di depan dadanya –Tapi tak menyentuh dadanya dong! Jangan mikir hentai dulu! *readers: gak ada yang mikir kayak gitu! Kamu aja kali yang mikir kayak gitu! –author dilemparin nasi basi ama readers-*-. Alhasil, kemeja yang dipegang Shikamaru pun jatuh ke lantai. Kedua temannya hanya berhah ria.

"Aku tak butuh!" ucap Temari sombong. Ia pun mengangkat kaki kirinya. Sekarang kaki kirinya tepat berada di atas kemeja Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru semakin gusar.

"Balas atas perbuatanmu, nanas miskin (?)!" jawab Temari tak acuh. Kakinya semakin mendekati kemeja yang masih bersih itu.

"Hentikan, Temari! Bel sudah berbunyi! Lebih baik kita pergi saja!" perintah sekaligus ajak Ino. Seketika kaki Temari yang tinggal berjarak 1 inchi dari kemeja itu berhenti dan mejauh.

"Cih! Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Lain kali, kau akan dapat balasan dariku!" ucap Temari mengintimidasi Shikamaru. Mata indigo dan hitam bening itu pun beradu pandang. Lalu Temari mendorong bahu Shikamaru pelan dan berjalan cepat. Ia tak lupa bergumam, "Mazushii." Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menyusul Temari. Ino juga tersenyum, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau... Kau yang waktu itu menolongku kan!? Arigatou yo!" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Akh ya! Aku ingat! Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memungut kemejanya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Ino Yamanaka." Jawab Ino yang rupanya adalah gadis berambut pirang yang ditolong Shikamaru dua minggu lalu. Tak lama setelah itu, Ino langsung berlari kecil. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku Shikamaru!" ujar Shikamaru. Ino berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum lagi. Lalu menghilang.

'Ck. Kenapa di hari pertama aku harus bertemu dengan wanita semendokusei dia, sih?' batin Shikamaru agak sebal. Kemudian ia membersihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kotor dan memakainya lagi. Ia pun menuju ke kelasnya.

**Meet Her End**

**Continue to Chapter 3**

***Kishi suru! : **Minggir!

***Kirei desu, tsukiatte kudasai yo! : **Cantik, jadilah pacarku!

***Demo, Tem... : **Tapi, Tem...

***Sugoi! : **Hebat!

***Ouch, Ittai na! : **Aw, sakit banget!

***waishatsu : **kemeja

***Hah! Ore no waishatsu ga... kitanai desu! : **Hah! Kemeja gue... kotor!

***Mazushii desu, ne!? : **Miskin, kan!?

***Kore! Tekiyou suru! : **Ini! Pakailah!

**(2) Chu-Bura **by **Kelun**

Pojok Balas Review

Author: Hai minna~ Ketemu lagi sama kami dan kru di Pojok Balas Review! *melambaikan tangan*

Tsunade: Wah! Bagaimana menurut readers sekalian? Apakah cerita chapter ini lebih nyambung atau nggak dari chapter kemarin?

Author: Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini lebih bagus dari chapter kemarin. Tapi saya minta maaf, kalo Sasuke ama Temarinya terlalu OOC gimanaaa gitu... *sujud-sujud*

Chiyo: Kita mulai balas review. Dari yang kemaren belum sempat dibalas reviewnya. Untuk **Yu'Kaze' Vongola**, chapter 1 dan duanya udah apdet nih! Read n Review ya! Untuk SasuNarunya nanti dulu. Author katanya udah berencana buat hints-hintsnya. Lalu, untuk Shikamaru ama Neji itu, author buatnya Shika sebagai seme dan Neji sebagai uke. Jadinya ShikaNeji deh. *author senyum mesum*

Sasuke: Selanjutnya, **Namikaze lin_chan**. Yah, begitulah dia. Saking jenongnya sampe ngebuang-buang duit. Kalo saya jadi dia, udah saya embat tuh duit! *mata berlambang Ryo* Nih, Tema-channya udah muncul. Maaf kalo OOC. Eh, lin-chan, authornya sesek nafas tuh, kamu pelukin! *ngelirik author yang sesak nafas* Ini udah apdet!

Ino: Next,for **anwong**. Maaf, tebakan anda salah! Yang kecopetan itu saya. Apa deskripsinya masih kurang? Jangan salahkan saya, ya! Salahkan saja authornya! *author pundung di pojokan* Temarinya baru muncul chapter ini. Ini udah apdet.

Genma: Untuk **AyuliaKirei**, yah, namanya juga orang jenius. Ngomong-ngomong yang kecopetan itu Ino.

Temari: He~ untuk **Nara El Loco Chan 10**. Ceritanya makin seru? Makasih! Seperti yang dikatakan di balasan di atas, nona blondie itu Ino. OK! Udah diapdet nih! Tetap ganbatte ya untuk RnR!

Shikamaru: Ehm, untuk **lopelope**. Pengen saya yang bacain balasan? Ini saya bacain. Itu tandanya saya masih hidup. Kalo saya mati, gimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, SasuNaru juga ada kok hintsnya. Oh ya, makasih sarannya ya, kami emang masih kurang tahu tentang AU apalagi AR. Authornya baru denger yang kayak gitu *author pundung lagi di pojokan* OK! Ini udah apdet!

Naruto: Lanjot! Untuk **Li Qiu Lollipop**, maaf deh, kalo Temarinya belum muncul. Tapi chapter ini Temari udah muncul kan? Oya, setelah saya nyanyi duet sama Shika, suaranya bagus kok! Apalagi kalo urusan ngerap! Dia jagonya! *nginget-nginget lagu Naruto Ondo* YOSH! Ini udah apdet!

Sakura: Next! Untuk **cherliona yuri**. Saia juga berharap bisa ngeliat Shika jadi anak rajin dan berbakti gitu. Chapter ini lebih panjang kan? Langsung RnR aja deh!

Chouji: Krauk... Untuk **Fuuyuki27**. Hati-hati! Kalo jatuh saia gak mau tanggung! *digiles* Gak papa kok, kalo baru ripyu. Yang penting ripyunya nyampe. Di sini, selain ShikaTema juga ada pair lain kok. Tenang aja! Mau straight atopun yaoi ada. Saia jual dengan harga murah! *digiles all chara* Makanya, RnR lagi ya!

Neji: Untuk **Re-L'Fujiki-chan**, saia juga kurang ngerti nih, author maunya apa? Jadi urusan Shika itu nanti straight atau enggak.

Kiba: Untuk **mel-larr**, ini udah apdet. Tetap RnR ya!

Author: Mungkin sekian dulu, deh. Chapter depan saia kasih bocoran deh. Di chapter situ, Sakura bakal bilang ke Temari kalo Sasuke suka ama dia. Mau tau lengkapnya? Baca chapter 3! Kami beserta para kru mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya! Sampai jumpa di chapter 3! See you later!

All chara: Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Secret

**A New FanFict from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**あたしは嫌い**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたしは嫌い****(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –may be?-

Rated : T –or M-

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 1.589 words

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, AU –atau AR?- desu, Song fict desu, Chara death. Don't like, don't read.

**Secret**

**Pulang sekolah...**

"Eh, Shika, Chouji! Pulang bareng, yuk!" Naruto yang kini bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar kelasnya.

"Oh, maaf deh, Nar. Aku mau ke pabrik tou-sanku dulu. Mau borong snack. Hehe... Krauk..." ucap Chouji cepat sambil menggigit keripik kentangnya.

"Yah. Shika, pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Naruto yang kini memandang Shikamaru dengan penuh harap. Yang dimaksud langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Emm, bagaimana ya, Naruto? Aku kayaknya gak bisa, deh. Aku mau cari part time." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Naruto langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Part time? Kerja sambilan?" tanya Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Kini matanya menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit biru.

"He! Ternyata kamu anak yang rajin, ya? Padahal pas di kelas tadi kamu kerjaannya tidur mulu!" ujar Naruto sambil memukul pelan pundak Shikamaru disertai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Muji apa ngejek, nih?" tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya agak merasa tersindir.

"***Chuuritsu no!**" Jawab Naruto yang kembali disertai dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hahaha..." Chouji yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang lucu dari jawaban lelaki bermata biru itu.

"Hahahaha...." Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat Chouji tertawa menjadi ikut tertawa juga.

Setelah puas tertawa, mereka segera melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang sekolah.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan? Langitnya mendung." Gumam Naruto yang melihat perubahan drastis pada langit. Tadi rasanya masih cerah, tapi tiba-tiba saja langsung mendung.

"Ah, kalau begini, bagaimana aku mau mencari part time? Kalau hujan kan susah?" tanya –atau lebih tepatnya, keluh- Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"He~ kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja? Nanti kita akan keliling Konoha untuk cari part time untukmu. Aku bawa mobil, nih! Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan segudang usulnya itu.

"Gak ngerepotin, nih? Lagipula, belum tentu hujan, kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sedang terfokus dengan segerombol wanita yang sepertinya sedang mengerubungi sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Apa yang para wanita itu lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih memusatkan matanya ke arah gerombolan wanita yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan teman-temannya berdiri sekarang.

"Heh! Palingan tuh, cewek-cewek ngerubungin si ayam dan teman-temannya!" jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus dan ekspresi iri.

"***Keiniku?**" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang heran.

"Iya!" Naruto mengiyakan masih dengan tampang irinya.

"Oh, musuhmu itu?" tanya Chouji yang ikut nimbrung.

"Siapa lagi coba?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan cepat menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Siapa sih, Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru setengah berbisik di telinga Chouji.

"Itu loh. Kamu ingat kan, cowok yang matanya tajam, rambutnya kayak ayam gitu? Sekelas dengan kita, kok!" jawab Chouji sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, ia. Aku ingat." Jawab Shikamaru yang kini beralih memandang Naruto.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang!" ajak Naruto kepada kedua temannya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Aku dijemput, Nar. Kalian berdua saja, ya." Ujar Chouji yang kini memandang ke arah gerbang. Menunggu jemputan.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, Chouji!" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Chouji. Shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Yo!" tanggap Chouji.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari para wanita maniak, Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya, Neji dan Gaara segera berlari menuju parkiran. Takut-takut para wanita tadi menahan mereka lagi. Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka langsung menuju mobil Sasuke, yang rupanya terparkir di sebelah mobil oranye yang diketahui milik Naruto.

"Sas, itu kan mobilnya Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil memandangi mobil oranye tersebut. Sebuah mobil kodok.

"Hmmp, mobilnya lucu." Tanggap Gaara sembari menahan tawa.

"Kita tunggu Temari dan lainnya. Katanya mereka mau pulang sama kita." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang asyik menertawai mobil kodok Naruto. Sepertinya hanya mobil itu yang tampak mencolok dan lucu. Karena bentuk dan warnanya.

"Kita sampai!" seru sebuah suara lantang sambil menuju mobil kodok yang dimaksud Neji tadi. Ternyata yang berseru itu adalah sang pemilik mobil itu, Naruto.

"Hah, jauh juga." Tanggap Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"Eh, tuh yang punya mobil!" seru Neji dengan ke-OOCannya.

"Hmm..." Gaara hanya berdeham.

"Kalian? Ada apa, hah?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari adanya Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang meliriknya.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau ada masalah denganku?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Ngajak kelahi bilang!" bentak Naruto gusar sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau duluan, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah! Aku malas berkelahi denganmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"***Omae ga shinpai desu, ne?**" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"***Dare ka ga shinpai desu!**" bantah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Hou~ kau tak takut, ya? Baiklah, kulayani kau." Sasuke balas mencengkram balik kerah baju Naruto. Kemudian ia meninju perut Naruto. Benar-benar seperti preman saja mereka. Tampaknya Naruto juga tak tinggal diam. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sasuke. Dan meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Shikamaru melerai perkelahian tersebut. Namun tangannya dipegang Neji.

"Jangan ganggu mereka!" perintah Neji.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Tanpa disadari, hujan sudah turun dengan lebat.

"Kubilang jangan ganggu mereka." Ulang Neji dengan keras.

"Kau bodoh?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Neji.

"Oh, kau mau berkelahi juga?" tanya Neji sambil tersenyum licik.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan anak-anak yang menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan berkelahi." Jawab Shikamaru tenang sambil menyeringai.

"Kau! Kau pikir aku anak-anak?" tanya Neji dengan tampang gusar. Bersiap menampar Shikamaru. Namun, semua perkelahian tadi berhenti ketika terdengar seorang bernyanyi. Meskipun suaranya kurang terdengar karena hujan. Ternyata ia adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Salah satu teman sekelas Shikamaru dkk.

**Everybody Stand Up! Minna tatakattenda!**

**Naishin wa fuan da demo Keep Your Head Right Up!**

**To tha Sky!**

**Donna toki mo (Oh Yeah!)**

**Doko ni ite mo (Oh Yeah!)**

**Just Call me anytime! (Oh Yeah!)**

**CHIKARA ni naru yo**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**TAFUna egao de**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**Ikite yuku no sa**

**Ki ni sunna My Brother! Kimi rashikute iin da!**

**Naitatte My Sister! Mata waraeba iin da!**

**Shinkokyuu shite (Oh Yeah!)**

**Yorimichi shite (Oh Yeah!)**

**It's All In Your Mind (Oh Yeah!)**

**Kaze ni fukarete**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**RAFUna yasashisa de**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**Choudo ii kara**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**Naite waratte**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**Motto tooku e**

**CHIKARA ni naru yo**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**TAFUna egao de**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**Ikite yuku no sa**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**"Hitori ja nai" tte**

**Happypeople's In Tha House!**

**KIMI ga waratta (3)**

"Ada apa, friends? Kok berantem?" tanya Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dan Neji.

"Tuh!" Neji menunjuk Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Oh, elu! Kirain apa? Udahlah, kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Kiba.

"Siapa elu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Oh, kita belum kenalan, ya? Gue Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Sekelas ama kalian." Jawab Kiba sambil memperkenalkan diri.

'Sok kenal banget, sih?' tanya Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, minna!" terdengar lagi suara seseorang. Namun kali ini adalah suara seorang wanita. Yaitu suara Sakura. Kemudian di belakangnya berdiri Ino dan Temari.

"Ka-kau..." Shikamaru bergumam. Kemudian ia mendesah.

Temari yang menyadari adanya Shikamaru langsung ber-hah ria.

"Hah, nanas miskin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Temari sembari menghampiri Shikamaru dan memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan cukup lantang.

"Orang miskin tak pantas ada di sini. Pulang dan menyusu sana sana ibumu!" ucap Temari dengan keangkuhan tingkat tinggi (?). Kemudian ia mendorong Shikamaru. Shikamaru hampir terjatuh karena dorongan Temari yang cukup kuat.

"***O-omae wa, sondai na!**" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Temari lagi-lagi memandang Shikamaru dan berbisik, "Mis-kin".

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Temari pada Sasuke dan lainnya tanpa mempedulikan Shikamaru, Naruto yang wajahnya agak lebam dan Kiba. Mereka segera memasuki mobil Sasuke yang agak luas itu. Sebelum itu, Ino sejenak memandang Shikamaru khawatir. Kemudian memasuki mobil. Setelah mereka pergi Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Shikamaru dan berbisik.

"Maklum aja, deh. Dia itu putri bangsawan. Mereka tuh, kumpulan anak orang kaya!" bisik Naruto.

"Ck, orang kaya memang merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shikamaru –Padahal Narutonya sendiri orang kaya-.

"Udahlah, pulang yuk!" Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian diikuti Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kau tak apa kan, Naruto? Wajahmu..."

"Ah, besok akan kutinju balik si Teme!" ujar Naruto geram. Kemudian ia menstarter mobilnya dan melaju kencang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang kini sedang pundung di pojok parkiran. Siapakah dia?

"Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri?" ratap orang itu yang rupanya adalah Kiba.

**Di dalam mobil Sasuke...**

"Tem, aku mau ngomong, nih." Bisik Sakura pada Temari.

"Ngomong apaan?" tanya Temari sambil berbisik juga.

"Kok kamu jahat gitu sih, sama Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena aku benci sama dia." Jawab Temari sambil mengotak-atik HPnya.

"Tapi dia baik lho. Dia pernah nolongin aku!" kata Ino yang ikut ngomong.

"Dia tampak menyebalkan. Lagi pula dia miskin." Balas Temari.

"Oh, ya! Tem, aku mau ngomong suatu rahasia nih!" ucap Sakura pada Temari dengan suara agak kencang.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke suka ama kamu!" ujar Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Apa!" teriak Sasuke dan Temari bersamaan. Wajah Sasuke pun memerah.

"Mana mungkin? Kita kan udah temenan sejak kecil, gak ada yang namanya suka sama lain!" sergah Temari.

"Tapi..."

"Diam kau, Sakura! Aku tak suka dengan Temari!" ujar Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku dengar sendiri dari..."

"Ah, kau jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin semua itu benar? Temari, jangan percaya itu!" perintah Sasuke yang malu.

"Ohh..." Neji dan Gaara hanya ber-oh ria.

"Sakura, untuk kali ini, aku tak bisa mempercayaimu. Lebih baik kau kerjai Ino saja." Ucap Temari sambil memasang _head set_ ke telinganya.

'Padahal aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu dari caramu memperlakukan Temari.' Batin Sakura.

"Lha? Kok aku?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha!" Temari, Neji dan Gaara pun tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam karena malu mungkin, sedangkan Sakura nampak berpikir.

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Apa untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia harus dengan cara ini? Kalau begini ia malah jadi benci padaku.' Batin Sakura lagi.

Hujan pun mereda. Ferarri itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mungkin karena sang pengemudi sedang menahan emosi.

**Secret End**

**Continue to Chapter 4**

***Chuuritsu no! : **Netral!

***Keiniku? : **Ayam?

***Omae ga shinpai desu, ne? : **Kau takut, ya?

***Dare ka ga shinpai desu! : **Siapa yang takut?

***O-omae wa, sondai na! : **K-kau, sombong sekali!

**(3) Happy People **by **Skoop On Somebody**

Pojok Balas Review

Author: Hallo minna! Bertemu lagi dengan kami di Pojok Balas Review! *melambaikan tangan ala Miss Universe* Kali ini saia lagi seneng banget, karena saia lulus ujian! Yeah! *loncat-loncat gaje*

All chara: Kabar gak penting! *nimpuk author pake sandal*

Ino: Kok chapter ini lebih gaje bin makin pendek sih?

Author: Maaf, karena saking senangnya sampe-sampe semuanya mau saia buat segaje mungkin! *ditimpuk readers*

Kiba: Langsung deh! Kita bales review dari chap kemaren. Untuk **HanA .D. Seijuro**, terima kasih pujiannya! *meluk-meluk* Kami akan berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik. Tetap RnR ya!

Sasuke: Selanjutnya untuk **cherliona yuri**. OK! Kami akan buat Temari berantem terus sama siluman nanas (?) itu! *ditempeleng Shika*

Temari: He, lalu untuk **Namikaze lin-chan**. Chapter kemaren kependekan? Wah, maaf banget. Authornya lagi stress waktu itu. Jadinya pendek deh! Haha~ *ngetawain author* Kasian Inonya, dikirain cewek numpang lewat aja! *dicekek Ino* Ah, saya kesombongan, ya? Aduh, saya jadi shock. *membatin sendiri* Ya, saya emang bermaksud manas-manasin Shika. Hehe~

Sasuke: Kenapa saya dibilang ayam mulu? *shocked*

Author: Dari tadi ketawa mulu! *mandang tajam Temari* Naruto emang hentai tuh! *di rasen* OK! Ini udah apdet!

Shikamaru:Next, untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**. Kami baru nyadar lho kalo ceritanya jadi kayak BBF! Beneran! Tapi, tenang. Ceritanya gak bakalan persis amat kok dengan BBF. OK deh! Ntar author PM kalo udah apdet!

Neji: Untuk **Micon**. Suka ShikaTema? Sama dong kayak authornya! *nunjuk author yang jadi autis* Tenang, kami akan buat konflik-konflik gaje. Oh, ya! Arti judulnya itu adalah 'Aku Benci'. Mungkin gak nyambung ya, sama ceritanya? Authornya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Jepang. Ok! Ini udah apdet!

Sakura: Nah, untuk **Li Qiu Lollipop**, saia sependapat dengan anda! Temari jahat! *diterbangin Temari* Eh, kamu adiknya Shika? Sama dong kayak author! *author senyum gaje*

Shikamaru: Aku punya adik? Apa ibuku baru saja melahirkan? –ngomong sendiri-

Naruto: Untuk **anko kakashi**. Wah, makasih udah bilang saya keren! *ditampol* Tetap RnR ya!

Gaara: Selanjutnya, untuk **Nara El Loco Chan 10**. Telat ripyu gak masalah kok. Kata author, Temari dibuat antagonis gitu supaya mendukung jalannya cerita. Mungkin nanti akan ada adegan Sasuke nembak Temari pake senapan (?). OK! Ini udah apdet!

Author: Kayaknya banyak yang gak suka kalo saya buat Temari jadi sombong gitu? Maaf~~~ *sujud-sujud* :(

Temari: Kamu memang gak pantes ngotak-ngatik sifat saya! *nerbangin author pake kipas*

Chouji: Untuk **Re-L'Fujiki-chan**. Yah, saya sebagai manusia juga merasa gimanaa gitu dengan sifat Temari. Padahal aslinya gak kayak gitu. *author merasa semakin bersalah* Waduh, maaf Re-san, di sini emang gak ada cinta segitiga. Tapi yang ada cinta segi banyak tak beraturan (?)! Ini udah diapdet!

Ino: For **AyuliaKirei**, nih, udah diapdet! Tetap RnR ya! ^^

Tsunade: *muncul pake pintu kemana saja* Huufth! Hah! Untuk **anwong**, yang salah baca apanya? Maklum, author gak mudeng tuh! Ini udah apdet.

Author: Huah! Mungkin segini dulu lah. Oh ya, saia mau ngasih informasi, nih! Kayaknya fic Yuujou S ama Reality bakal hiatus dalam waktu lama, atau bahkan bakalan discontinue. Habis, saia bener-bener blank ama idenya dan lagi gak mood buat mikirin lanjutan Reality karena selera humor saia berkurang. *watados face*

All chara: Khu! Author gak kreatif dan inovatif! *ngelempar author pake tempayan*

Author: *mengelak pake tameng* Stop! Ada yang pengen dikasih bocoran untuk chapter depan? Yasud, saia kasih. Chapter depan bercerita tentang Shikamaru yang berusaha cari part time. Dan mungkin –masih mungkin ya?- ada chara kita yang bakal mati lagi. Bukan chara yang penting kok! –Readers: Kok mati mulu sih charanya? *author ditimpuk pake batu*- Kalo mau tau selengkapnya, baca chapter 4! Hontou ni arigatou reviewnya!

Shika+Naru+Chouji: Jangan lupa review! *ngedipin mata*

Sasu+Neji+Gaara: See you later! *dadahan*

Tema+Ino+Saku: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *ngedipin mata+dadahan*


	5. Chapter 4: Can I Call You 'Hime?

**A New FanFict from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**あたしは嫌い**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたしは嫌い****(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –may be?-

Rated : T –or M-

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 2.106 words

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, AU –atau AR?- desu, Song fict desu, Chara death. Don't like, don't read.

**Can I Call You 'Hime'?**

"Shika, gimana kalo kita coba ke sebelah sana!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah dimana berdiri sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Bar Konoha City'.

"Hn, ngapain kita ke sana? Aku mau cari kerja, Naruto." Shikamaru menanggapi dengan sedikit gusar karena ia mengira kalau Naruto mengajaknya ke sana untuk bersenang-senang.

"Ya ampun, Shika. Kita ke sana mau cari part time buat kamu lah. Memangnya kita ke sana mau ajeb-ajeb, apa? Lagian, gak ada orang yang ajeb-ajeb siang bolong gini." Ucap Naruto memberikan alasan yang cukup dipahami oleh si rambut nanas itu. Hanya saja Shikamaru berpikir, kerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya yang baru kelas 1 SMU ini? Apalagi mencari kerjanya di bar? Apa baik anak SMU ke tempat seperti itu?

"Yuk, masuk!" ajak Naruto yang rupanya sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bar dan segera masuk ke dalam bar yang masih berisi pelayan-pelayan bar tersebut.

"Ck, mendouksei ga." Gumam Shikamaru sembari berjalan memasuki bar itu. Suasananya gelap.

Naruto segera menghampiri sang pelayan sepertinya sedang tidak sibuk. Lalu ia berbincang-bincang sedikut dengan sang ***ueetoo** berpakaian maid itu. Setelah lama berbincang, ia pun memanggil Shikamaru yang terdiam bagai patung di ambang pintu (?).

"Shik! Sini, deh! Sini!" panggil Naruto. Dengan enggan Shikamaru menghampirinya dengan wajah malas plus mengantuk andalannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru setelah ia berada di samping sang rambut kuning.

"Hei, mungkin di sini kau bisa jadi seorang ueetoo! Kalau tak bisa kerja siang hari, kau kan bisa kerja malam hari?" tanya Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

'Kerja malam hari? Gak kenapa-napa, tuh?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. Dia kan takut kalau ternyata pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya adalah jadi... lelaki penghibur.

"Tapi, pekerjaan apa dulu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran negatif yang bersemayam di otaknya.

"Kebetulan, bos kami sedang membutuhkan seorang pelayan laki-laki. Pelayan tersebut bertugas untuk melayani tamu-tamu pada malam hari. Pekerjaannya cukup normal, kau hanya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanan atau minuman kepada tamu, menagih pembayaran, dan membereskan meja tamu. Bagaimana?" tanya sang pelayan wanita berambut merah tersebut. Sambil menunjukkan beberapa meja tamu.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Tapi, kapan kira-kira bayarannya bisa saya dapatkan?" tanya Shikamaru. Belum apa-apa sudah minta bayaran. Dasar.

"Kau bisa menerima gajimu setiap awal bulan. Jadi apa kau setuju?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Shikamaru mantap sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto yang juga membalas senyumnya.

"Ok, deh. Shik, aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti ayahku marah." Pamit Naruto sembari menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Yah, pulang sana!" suruh –atau usir- Shikamaru pada Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan berkata, "nanti malam aku akan datang ke sini lagi."

Malamnya, lebih tepatnya sekitar jam tujuhan, Naruto dan Chouji datang ke tempat kerja baru Shikamaru. Katanya sih, mereka ingin melihat Shikamaru bekerja dan ingin menjemput Shikamaru pulang seusai bekerja nanti.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, Naruto? Kau menyuruh Shikamaru bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Chouji kaget setelah sampai di tempat kerja Shikamaru yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan hingar-bingar dunia gemerlap.

"Orang dia sendiri yang mau, kok." Jawab Naruto enteng tanpa memperhatikan wajah Chouji yang kelihatan masih agak shock. Baru hari pertama bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Naruto sudah mengajaknya berbuat maksiat?

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru dimana, ya?" suara penasaran Naruto memecahkan hening di antara Chouji dan dirinya. Ternyata sang Namikaze itu sudah penasaran setengah mati (Cielah!) untuk melihat bagaimana cara Shikamaru memperlakukan tamunya.

"Hmm..." Chouji berdengung bak seekor lebah *author digigit Chouji* sambil memakan kentangnya (Gimana caranya tuh?). Tapi matanya tetap mengawasi setiap sudut Bar Konoha City demi mencari sahabat dadakannya (?) itu. Dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat sang objek ditemukan sedang berada di salah satu meja tamu.

"Naruto." Panggil Chouji sambil menepuki pundak Naruto yang kini perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada suatu gerombolan di sudut bar.

"Naruto! Woi, Naruto!" Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya yang dari tadi sudah memanggilnya itu. Karena merasa kegiatan memandanginya (?) diganggu oleh Chouji, Naruto pun mencibir.

"Apa, sih? Orang lagi..." ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika telunjuk Chouji menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dimana di sana berjalan seorang Shikamaru yang memakai pakaian pelayan khas Bar Konoha City sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa gelas dan sebuah botol bir kosong.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Gumam Naruto ketika melihat sang objek pencariannya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Chouji sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Woi! Shika! Sini!" seru Naruto melanjuti panggilan Chouji.

Shikamaru yang merasa dirinya terpanggil oleh seseorang –maksudnya dua orang- segera melihat sekelilingnya dan berhasil mendapati Naruto dan Chouji yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm, Naruto! Chouji!" seru Shikamaru dan berjalan cepat menuju meja dimana kedua orang itu berada.

"Keren juga kamu, pakai baju begitu?" komen Chouji ketika melihat penampilan Shikamaru.

"Haha, siapa dulu dong yang nyariin dia part time? Naruto!" sambung Naruto sambil membanggakan diri dengan suara yang nyaring. Cukup untuk membuat para tamu di bar tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Termaruk segerombolan orang-orang yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

"Iya, iya." Tanggap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan kawan-kawan, datanglah segerombolan orang tadi. Ternyata orang itu adalah rival Naruto. _You know who?_

"Heh, gak nyangka Dobe bisa juga ke tempat beginian." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Naruto yang merasa tak asing lagi dengan suara dan panggilan orang itu pun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Yang rupanya sudah ada di belakangnya dan sedang menyeringai. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Tak lupa di sampingnya juga berdiri Temari dan kawan-kawan.

"Te-teme! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Bersenang-senang." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Jauhkan wajahmu!" ujar Naruto agak membentak kepada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Haha, bukannya kau sendiri yang mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendorong pundak Naruto.

"Grrr! Diam kau, Teme!" Naruto hendak memukul wajah Sasuke. Namun tanpa disangka Chouji malah mendorong Naruto ke depan hingga...

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu dan bibir mereka menyatu (?). Seperti posisi berciuman begitu!

_Cuppp..._

"Haaah!" semua orang di sekeliling Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut menganga dan mata keluar (Kayak di komik-komik). Sedang sang penyebab insiden itu yang tadinya kaget karena terdorong salah satu pelayan dan menyebabkan ia mendorong Naruto menjadi sangat shock. Kini ia sudah bersiap untuk kabur, takut akan diamuk massa.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan sambil memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Ehm... Uhuk!" Chouji (Yang merupakan penyebab terjadinya insiden itu) terbatuk-batuk tanda ia keselek keripik kentang yang dimakannya, ketika melihat wajah kedua orang korbannya memerah.

"Chouji!" Naruto sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tinju mautnya.

"_Shit_!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"***Nintaizuyoi, Sasuke.**" Ucap Neji sambil menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

Temari dan teman-temannya semula hanya tertawa. Namun, tertawaan itu berhenti ketika ia melihat Shikamaru sedang bediri di samping Chouji sambil memakai baju pelayan bar.

"***Painappuru muzashii?**" tanya Temari seakan ingin memastikan penglihatannya.

'Shikamaru? Kenapa dia ada di sini bersama Naruto dan Chouji?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Eh, kenapa kau ada di sini, nanas miskin?" tanya Temari kepada Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terus terdiam. Tanda ia tak mau ikut campur masalah tadi. Perhatian yang tadinya tertuju pada Sasuke dan Naruto, kini menjadi tertuju pada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ada masalah, Hime?" tanya Shikamaru balik dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Hah? Tadi kau panggil aku apa? Coba ulangi lagi!" perintah Temari yang memasang wajah heran.

"Hime, apa ada masalah?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mempedulikan perubahan wajah Temari yang kini semakin heran.

"Hei! Aku tak suka dipanggil begitu!" bentak Temari sembari melangkah mendekati Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tak suka kau memanggilku nanas miskin. Karena aku punya nama. Namaku Shikamaru no Akasuna." Balas Shikamaru yang masih berwajah datar. Terlihat urat-urat kekesalan di wajah Temari.

"Maaf saja. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu begitu." Ucap Temari cuek. Berusaha memendam kemarahannya. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku salah memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Temari-hime'? Bukannya kau adalah keturunan bangsawan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Temari, beranjak pergi meninggalkan situasi.

"Tapi aku tak suka dipanggil begitu!" bentak Temari semakin keras. Lebih keras dibanding bentakan Naruto. Ia pun mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Terlihat semua teman-temannya dan juga teman-teman Shikamaru cengo, tak mengerti akan situasi.

"Mulai, deh." Gumam Sakura yang gumamannya itu dapat didengar oleh Ino.

Kita lihat keadaan Temari dan Shikamaru yang kini saling kejar-mengejar. Shikamaru berusaha untuk menjauhi Temari, namun Temari terus saja mengejar Shikamaru. Sampai akhirnya Temari berhasil menangkap Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Temari-hime?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap mata indigo Temari lekat-lekat.

"Kauu..." ucapan Temari terhenti. Ia berusaha berpikir apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah ide, kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Aku dapat menebak, kau bekerja di sini karena kau tak punya uang kan?" tanya Temari sambil menyeringai licik.

"Memang aku tidak punya uang, kok." Jawab Shikamaru tenang tanpa mempedulikan Temari. Ia terus melayani tamunya yang sedang memesan sesuatu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang, asal kau mau melayaniku malam ini." Bisik Temari di telinga Shikamaru. Sontak Shikamaru kaget dan menjatuhkan nampan serta sebuah note dan pulpen ke lantai.

"Kau, wanita tak tahu diri." Ucap Shikamaru dengan lancar. Membuat Temari mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menampar pipi kiri Shikamaru.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi! Dan kau akan kulaporkan ke bosmu dan kau akan dipecat!" bentak Temari dengan sangat nyaring. Membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukannya kau yang meminta duluan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mengambil nampan, note dan pulpennya yang terjatuh.

"Isshhhh." Temari berdesis (?). Mencoba menahan amarahnya yang tampaknya membuat seluruh tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

"Meskipun aku miskin, meskipun aku tak punya uang. Aku takkan pernah menjual diriku. Karena aku... masih punya harga diri." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu, ia memandang Temari sejenak dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Temari semakin memanas.

"Heh! Aku kan hanya ingin bermain sedikit!" runtuk Temari sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah keadaan agak mereda, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke ddk menghampiri Temari.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang tangan Temari.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mengoloknya lagi?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Bukan urusan kalian. Pokoknya, aku membenci dia!" bentak Temari kepada Ino. Ino hanya mengernyit.

"Sudahlah, kak. Orang seperti dia tak usah dipedulikan. Kita pulang saja." Kata Gaara sambil berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

"Ya, aku juga muak dengan kejadian tadi." Tambah Sasuke.

Mereka berenam pun pulang bersama. Mungkin karena mereka tak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terjadi lagi, atau mungkin tak mau melanjutkan perseteruan.

Sekitar jam sembilan, sang bos bar pun mengadakan acara bernyanyi bersama (Author gak tau apa namanya). Dan sang bos pun menyuruh Shikamaru, sebagai pelayan baru di bar tersebut untuk bernyanyi.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Semoga para tamu sekalian bisa terhibur. Selamat menikmati."

**senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru  
hagare ochita hana ni mo kizukazu ni tobou  
machikado amai nioi ryusen tooku mukou kara  
doko ka de kiita you na nakigou**

**yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete  
doko made yukeru ka  
sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete  
subete wo ubai sa  
yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa  
mada nani mo shite inai  
susume**

**mahiru no taida wo tachikiru you na suburide ukabu  
umare ochita kumo made miorosu you ni tobou  
machikado chi no nioi ryusen tooku mukou kara  
doko ka de kiita you na nakigou**

**DORO DORO nagareru fukaku akai  
tsuki ga arawarete furareru sai  
detarame na hibi wo tachikiritai  
nani kuwanu kao de owaranu you ni**

**yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete  
doko made yukeru ka  
sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete  
subete wo ubai sa  
yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa  
mada nani mo shite inai  
susume (4)**

Setelah acara tersebut berakhir, sebut saja sekitaran jam sebelas malam. Shikamaru, Naruto dan Chouji pun pulang. Naruto yang membawa mobil kodoknya pun mengantarkan Chouji dan Shikamaru ke rumahnya masing-masing. Meskipun agak tersesat sedikit karena tidak tahu arah rumah Shikamaru.

"Di sini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil bercat coklat dan di sampingnya terdapat sebuah pohon mangga kecil.

"Yah, itu rumahku. Trims ya, udah nganterin." Ujar Shikamaru sambil keluar dari mobil kodok Naruto.

"Yup! Besok mau dijemput gak?" tanya Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

"Gak usah. Biar aku naik bus aja." Jawab Shikamaru. Naruto pun pamit dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Takut dimarahi ayahnya kalau sampai ketahuan pulang tengah malam.

"Tadaima." Shikamaru pun memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Lampu di ruang tamu masih menyala. Harusnya kan jam segini lampunya sudah dimatikan? Apa neneknya lupa mematikan lampu?

"Nek, aku pulang." Seru Shikamaru dengan volume yang semakin keras. Namun neneknya tak menyahut. Mungkin sudah tertidur lelap.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin nenek sudah tidur." Gumam Shikamaru sembari berjalan ke arah dapur untuk sekedar mengambil minuman. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang nenek terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Nek! Nenek! Nenek, bangun, nek!" Shikamaru memanggil-manggil neneknya dan sedkit memegang pipi dingin neneknya. Namun tak ada gunanya sudah, neneknya sudah tak bernyawa.

"Gak mungkin." Tangan Shikamaru berpindah dari pipi neneknya menuju pergelangan tangan kiri neneknya.

"***Samui desu.**" Gumam Shikamaru. Tak terasa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan neneknya.

"Jangan bilang, kalau nenek... sudah meninggal..." gumam Shikamaru lagi. Kini tangannya seakan lunglai. Ia yang semulanya jongkok mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk tak berdaya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Nenek... ***Ikanaide...**"

**Can I Call You 'Hime'? End**

**Continue to Chapter 5**

***ueetoo : **pelayan

***Nintaizuyoi, Sasuke. : **Sabar, Sasuke.

***Painappuru muzashii? : **Nanas miskin?

***Samui desu. : **Dingin.

***Ikanaide... : **Jangan tinggalkan aku.

**(4) After Dark **by **Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

Pojok Balas Review

Author: *nyanyi* Doko nanimo ikanaide! *ditabok readears* Kyaa! Maaf, readers-san. Author nyanyi gaje! *ditabok lagi*

Shikamaru: Author berdosa! *mengkagemane author*

Author: Lepaskan aku, Shikacy~ Aku mo bales ripie nih~

Shikamaru: Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, kubunuh kau! *lepasin author*

Author: Bagaimana readers-tachi? Chapie ini lebih panjang, kan? *puppy eyes*

Temari: Tapi kok, kosakata Jepangnya makin dikit? *ngipas* Udah itu, kenapa chap ini ada chara yang meninggal?

Author: Udahlah! Gak usah protes, lu! *dikiri-kirimai*

Sakura: Cukup! Kita mulai bales review yang kemaren dulu. Untuk **Haruhi**, salahin authornya aja, yah! Kan dia yang buat Temari kayak gitu?

Author: Maafin saia. Itu cuma untuk memvariasikan (?) sifatnya Temari doang, kok. Sekalian untuk membantu jalannya cerita. Jadi harap maklum. *sujud-sujud*

Ino: Haph! For **anwong**, saia juga gak tau kapan dia jadi baiknya. Tunggu Shika berhasil naklukin hati sang 'Hime'. Hehe... *nyengir*

Sasuke: Next, untuk **Nara Akari 10**. Nih, udah apdet. Oke deh! Saia emang udah gak sabar untuk nembak Tema-chan, nih. Tinggal nunggu kesepakatan ama si author nyongnyong itu. Tapi, saia gak berani pake senjata. Entar ditangkap polisi.

Naruto: Hohoho, untuk **cherliona yuri**. Chap kemaren emang makin pendek. Tapi chap ini udah panjang, kan? Aku juga gak rela si Teme dapetin si Tema. Lebih baik si Teme dapet kambing betina aja, noh! *dicium Sasuke*

Shikamaru: Hn, untuk **AyuliaKirei**. Memang begitulah Temari. Dia terlalu sombong! *diterbangin Temari* Saia sendiri juga gak tau, apakah kami bisa saling jatuh cinta? *blushing*

Temari: Ehm... *blushing juga* Untuk **Micon**, hallooo juga. Temari di sini! *lambain tangan* Aduh, kamu gak tau ya? Kalau sebenarnya yang ngajarin tuh author bocah bahasa Jepang adalah saia! *author mau nabok Tema, tapi langsung dikagemane Shika* Chapter kemaren kependekan? Maaf, deh. Tapi chap ini panjang, kan? Tetap semangat tuk RnR, yah!

Neji: Selanjutnya, untuk **Li Qiu Lollipop**. Ini udah diapdet. Tetap semangat untuk meripie, ya!

Gaara: Hm. Selanjutnya untuk **Re-L'Kairi-chan**. Kata author, Sasukenya mungkin gak akan sama Temari. Habisnya banyak yang nolak. *author ketawa* Tabah sajalah, Re-san. Temari jadi sombong gitu karena udah keturunan bapak kami.

Bapaknya Temari: Gaara! Kamu buka aib aja! *pergi*

Chouji: Nyam. Selanjutnya untuk **Namikaze lin-chan**. Saia juga sebagai manusia biasa (?) suka ngebayangin kalo Sasu ditolak Tema. *digampar Sasuke* Tenang lin-chan, authornya udah kami bawa ke dokter langganannya. Jadi chap ini dia lebih semangat nulisnya.

Author: Bulan kemaren saia belum sempat ke dokter (Gak ada biaya). Jadinya otaknya rada eror gitu pas buat chap kemaren. *otaknya eror lagi*

Chiyo: Kishishishi... *idup lagi* Untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**. Nak Temari memang kurang ajar! *Temari pundung* Hanya karena cucu saya miskin! Kamu gak tau, ya? Kalau cucu saya itu sebenarnya orang kaya? *emosian*

Author: Gak papa kok, kalo telat ripie. Tapi chap ini lebih panjang dari chap kemaren, kan? *maksa*

Kiba: Untuk **Fuuyuki27**, saia maapin kok kalo baru ripyu. Yah, namanya juga orang ganteng. Suka ditinggal gitu. Bener tuh! Temari, kamu gak boleh gitu! *ngacungin tangan ke Temari*

Temari: Bodok!

?: Lalu, untuk **ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive**. Kalo gak suka straight, di sini juga ada nyelip sho-ai juga, kok. Jadi tenang aja. Tetap RnR, yah!

Shikamaru: Sapa kamu?

?: Nama saya Toushirou Hitsugaya. *menyilangkan kedua tangan*

Author: Kyaa! Shirou-chaannn! Datanglah ke pelukanku! *meluk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Soten ni zashe! *menghunuskan pedang ke tangan author*

Author: Uhks! *nangis setengah merintih kesakitan* Nah, minna sekalian. Karena saia mungkin gak bisa lanjutin fic Yuujou S ama Reality, saia kasih gantinya dengan fic Radix Malorum ama Super Anime, Bergabung! aja, yah? Jangan lupa untuk RnR fic itu juga, yah! *maksa, ditabok readers*T.T

Shikamaru: Untuk chap depan, bercerita tentang Neji dan Gaara yang putus karena disuruh Temari. Lalu, saya sendiri bakal adu mulut ama Neji (Masih mungkin lho). Kalau mau tahu selengkapnya, baca aja, deh!

All chara: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Author: Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 5: I Still Love Him

**あたしは嫌い**

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song (s) © Singer**

**あたしは嫌い****(Atashi wa Kirai) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/General –slight humor and friendship-

Rated : T

Main Chara (s) : Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku

Words (Story only) : 4.005 words

**Summary: **Shikamaru, remaja yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Koukou Koukuasai. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan orang kaya. Dimulailah lembaran hidup bagi Shikamaru.

**Warning:** Jangan terpaku pada genre, rated atau pair. Karena semua dapat berubah sesuai situasi –dan karena author yang amatir- Pair straight dan yaoi. Gaje desu, abal desu, alay desu, OOC desu, lebay desu, AU –atau AR?- desu, Song fict desu. Don't like, don't read.

**I Still Love Him**

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak peristiwa meninggalnya Chiyo-baa. Nenek berumur sekitar 65 tahunan itu pun sudah dikremasi. Chiyo-baa ternyata meninggal karena kanker paru-parunya kambuh dan tak sempat minum obat.

Meskipun kesedihan masih terasa di dada sang cucu, namun apa daya. Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan neneknya yang sudah terenggut nyawanya itu. Daripada bersedih terus, lebih baik melakukan hal-hal yang bermanfaat hingga beban karena ditinggal seseorang itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Karena berpikir begitu, Shikamaru yang sudah 3 hari juga tak sekolah pun kembali bersekolah lagi. Ia juga sudah tak bekerja selama 3 hari. Maka siangnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja kembali.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**Konoha Koukou Koukuasai...**

Ketika Shikamaru sampai di kelasnya, ia disambut oleh kedua temannya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Chouji. Mereka menyambut Shikamaru dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan dan beberapa balon (?).

"A-apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru ketika salah satu tali balon yang dipegang Naruto dikalungkannya ke leher Shikamaru.

"***Hehe! Fuusen desu..!**" jawab Naruto polos. Shikamaru sendiri sudah tahu kalau ini balon. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa balon ini dikalungkan ke lehernya?

"***Kokkei na!**" seru Chouji sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mencubit pipi kiri Shikamaru hingga yang dicubit meringis.

"Lucu bapakmu! Aku dipandangi oleh seisi ruangan ini! Haah, mendokusei." Keluh Shikamaru sambil melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali balon itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari balon itu, ia menyerahkan balon itu kepada Naruto yang rupanya adalah maniak balon (?). Naruto pun mengelus-elus balon itu, sehingga membuat seisi kelas 2-3 menertawakannya.

"Wuahaha! Ada yang ngelus-ngelus balon, tuh!" teriak seseorang dari pojokan kelas sambil menertawakan Naruto.

"Hahaha! Kayak anak kecil!" sambung temannya.

"Hmmpph... Huahahaha!" kini Kiba tertawa dengan sangat keras di sebelah telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto nyaris tuli.

"***Ore wo dekiru kikoenai, Kiba!**" bentak Naruto tak kalah keras sembari menggosok-gosok telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Weeks, gomen." Ujar Kiba seraya mengangkat dua jarinya menjadi seperti huruf V.

"Goman gomen gomon! ***Kono wa byooki na desu!**" sungut Naruto sambil memukul kepala Kiba menggunakan balon tadi. Hingga balon tersebut pecah.

_Duarr!_

"Hahaha!" seisi kelas kembali tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Sabar saja, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto seraya memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Huahahaha!" Kiba kembali tertawa dengan penuh suka cita.

"***Mazui na!**" umpat Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Kiba.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata di kelas kita ada yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil, ya?" seru Sasuke yang terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu bersama kedua orang temannya sembari bertepuk tangan dan menyeringai.

"***Kodomo no? Dare ka?**" tanya Neji pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Itu lho! Si Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sudah siap untuk menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan kambing betina milik salah satu dokter author yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya.

"Hahaha!" seisi kelas pun tertawa mendengar guyonan pagi Sasuke dan Neji. ternyata mereka pandai melucu juga. Gaara pun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Tapi, mana mungkin anak kecil ada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara ikut dalam lelucon Sasuke dan Neji. Membuat wajah sang Namikaze semakin memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Kau tak lihat, Gaara? Dia kan berdiri di depan kita saat ini." Jawab Sasuke tepat ketika Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Heh, Teme! Maksudmu apa bilang aku anak kecil? Hah!" bentak Naruto sambil melangkah semakin mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenang. Saat ia sudah berjarak sejengkal dengan Sasuke, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar ingin kuhajar, Teme?" tanya Naruto mengonfirmasi,

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan sangat halus dan lembut. Mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Membuat para siswa yang sebenarnya ingin menyaksikan pertandingan antara Naruto melawan Sasuke pun mengeluh dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"***Baka na hito!**" bisik Sasuke sebelum Naruto menjauhi dirinya.

"***Omae wa mou!**" balas Naruto sedikit tak acuh. Membuat Sasuke tertegun untuk sejenak.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Sasuke. Bel sudah berbunyi, lebih baik hentikan perseteruan kalian." Ucap Shikamaru bijak sambil berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Huh, jangan sok bijak deh." Kata Neji sambil mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menyipitkan mata dan tak menanggapi omongan Neji.

"Yah, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan kalian." Balas Shikamaru dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam bak patung di pagi buta (?).

"Huh! ***Keiniku ke!**" ejek Naruto sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

"Huh, mendokusei." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada yang persis dengan Shikamaru.

"Hah!" Shikamaru kaget karena mendengar Sasuke berucap 'merepotkan' sama sepertinya.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**Pulang sekolah...**

"Shit! Teme kurang asem! Beraninya dia nantangin gue!" umpat lelaki berwajah _bishounen_ berambut kuning sambil sesekali menggigiti sehelai tisu yang dipegangnya.

"Tenang, Naruto. Sasuke kan memang seperti itu sifatnya." Hibur temannya yang berbadan tambun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji?

"Ah, memang kalian berdua bermusuhan ya dengan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku sih enggak. Yang musuhan cuma Naruto ama si Saskay!" jawab Chouji disela-sela aktifitas kunyah-mengunyahnya.

"Ckckck."

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran sekolah. Hari ini Naruto akan pulang bersama Chouji dengan mobil kodoknya. Shikamaru juga diperkenankan oleh Naruto untuk menumpang di mobilnya menuju tempat kerja sahabatnya itu.

Naruto pun duduk di kursi pengemudi. Disusul Chouji dan Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Naruto menstarter mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dengan segenap emosi. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

_BRUAK..!_

Naruto yang merasa ada kejanggalan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya bersama kedua temannya. Ternyata benar saja ada orang yang tertabrak mobilnya Naruto. Kini orang itu terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan mulut sang korban sibuk mengucapkan kutukan-kutukan, caci maki, dan juga rintihan.

"Uh, sial! Siapa yang nabrak gue, nih? Uhh... Mami..." ucap sang korban dengan nada yang sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan. Darah semakin mengucur deras dari lutut korban. Rupanya sang korban itu adalah Kiba sang pecinta anjing.

"Aduh men! Sori men! Gue gak liat elu tadi!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas sembari membantu Kiba berdiri dari tempatnya. Shikamaru dan Chouji juga menghampiri Kiba dan membantunya berdiri.

"Man men man men! Kaki gue sakit, noh!" ucap Kiba ketus seraya menunjukkan luka kakinya dengan mulutnya.

"Yah, maaf dong. Kan gak sengaja?" Naruto kini sibuk meminta maaf pada Kiba dengan super duper puppy eyes no jutsu yang membuat Kiba ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Hoek!" akhirnya Kiba memuntahkan segala isi perutnya keluar dan hampir saja mengenai wajah Naruto yang berada di depannya. Naruto terheran dan mengernyitkan kedua belah alisnya.

"Ngapain kau muntah begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah agak menyeramkan.

"Hehe, enek aja nih." Jawab Kiba sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih meskipun sudah ditopang oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Kau pulang bareng kami aja! Mau gak?" tawar Naruto sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Terserah deh! Yang penting nih luka gak makin ngeluarin banyak darah." Ucap Kiba menerima tawaran Naruto dengan tidak nyambungnya.

Selama diperjalanan pulang, mereka berempat asyik bergosip. Maklum saja, Kiba itu adalah raja gosip di kelasnya. Hampir setiap kejadian-kejadian yang menyangkut kelasnya pasti ia yang paling dulu tahu dan ia akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Eh, kalian tahu gak? Neji dan Gaara itu sudah pacaran sejak SMP lho!" Kiba mulai bergosip ria. Shikamaru yang semula tak tertarik dengan segala ocehan Kiba kini mulai menaruh hati *plak!*, maksudnya menaruh perhatian pada Kiba dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan cuap-cuap sang pecinta anjing itu.

"Hah? Aku gak tahu!" seru Naruto yang masih konsen dengan kegiatannya.

"Apalagi aku!" sambung Chouji. Kini ia memakan keripik kentangnya lebih cepat dan nikmat.

"Masa kalian gak tahu, sih? Itu kan sudah menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga!" seru Inuzuka itu dengan suaranya yang bak toa sebesar Gunung Fuji *author lebay*.

"Karena rahasia itulah, kami gak tahu apa-apa." Respon Shikamaru dengan tampang sedikit kesal sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya yang mulai terasa tak nyaman.

"Betul itu!" tanggap Chouji sambil mengangkat telunjuk kirinya.

"Dan sebagai cowok normal, tanggapan kalian gimana?" tanya Kiba seraya menyiapkan sebuah pulpen dan sebuah Death Note *plak! Maaf author gaje lagi* yang rupanya cuma replikanya.

Ah, ada yang belum author jelaskan. Sebenarnya Kiba merupakan salah satu anak jurnalist di klub jurnalist sekolah. Mungkin karena kegemarannya akan berita-berita dan haus akan gosip (Gak kebalik yah?).

"Hah? Ada-ada aja." Tanggap Shikamaru cuek dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali.

"Jiah! Kalo gak mau jawab, aku gakkan kasih gosip hot selanjutnya nih!" ancam Kiba dengan seringai anjingnya (?).

Dengan malu-malu Naruto menjawab, "kalau kau cowok normal, kau pasti dapat memikirkan jawabannya?"

Jawaban Naruto tersebut malah membuat Kiba pusing tujuh keliling. Bukannya menjawab, malah bertanya balik.

"No comment lah. KRAUK KRAUK..." tanggap Chouji sambil melahap seluruh isi keripik kentangnya.

"Huh! Katanya Temari, kakaknya Gaara gak setuju banget ama hubungan mereka!" ceplos Kiba karena ingin diperhatikan lagi oleh teman-temannya yang nampaknya sudah jenuh mendengar perkataan tak jelas Kiba.

"So..." ujar Shikamaru cuek.

"... what..." Naruto menambahkan.

"... gitu loch? Krauk..." Chouji mengakhiri.

"Gedubrak! Kalian ini yah! Ntar liat aja, deh! Gimana jadinya?" kata Kiba dengan tatapan 'tunggu-tanggal-mainnya!'.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**Sabaku Mansion...**

Terlihat di sekeliling taman megah milik keluarga bangsawan (Maamaa, bangsawan!) Sabaku, bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran. Menandakan sekarang adalah musim semi. Di samping kiri terdapat bunga-bunga mawar dari segala jenis, warna, hingga aroma bermekaran di sana. Sedangkan di samping kanan terlihat berbagai jenis bunga anyelir (?), anggrek, carnation, sampai bunga ceker ayam juga ada *plak!*. Dan tepat di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu, terdapatlah air mancur. Dan di situ pulalah sedang duduk santai dua orang lelaki berparas tampan yang nampaknya sedang menikmati pemandangan alam (?).

"Gaara-chan, hari ini kau sangat cantiiikkk sekali." Ucap salah satu dari dua pria tersebut dengan ekspresi orang ngegombal (?). Tampak pula wajah lelaki yang kita kenali bernama Neji itu memerah.

"Ah, gombal kau!" balas pria satunya lagi sembari membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah semerah carnation merah yang sedang dalam masa perkembangan (Hah?).

"Aku benar-benar serius, Gaara-chan. Kau memang sangat cantik, secantik bunga ini." Tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah menggenggam setangkai bunga carnation putih yang baru saja mekar. Wajah Gaara pun semakin memerah ketika melihat Neji memberikan bunga itu padanya dan berkata 'Aishiteru' sambil menyanyikan Hingga Gaara merasa terharu...

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**love you hajimete atta no wa**

**doshaburi no ame datta ne**

**kimi wa ame no naka demo**

**wakaru kurai naiteita**

**love you sabishii kokoro ga**

**kimi o osou toki ga atta tte**

**boku wa kimi no ichibyougoto o**

**ki ni shiteiru yo**

**kimi ga namida o nagasu**

**kanashimi wa wakaru kara**

**boku wa soba ni itai nda**

**kimi no namida o subete uketomeru**

**kimi no koto mamoru yo boku ga**

**kimi o kurushimeru subete no koto kara**

**hoka ni nanimo dekinaku natte mo**

**boku wa kamawanai**

**kanpeki ni wa dekinai keredo**

**demo zettai kimi o shiawase ni suru yo**

**boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo**

**kimi o mamoru kara**

**love you hajimete kiita kotoba wa**

**nakanaide datta ne**

**kimi wa boku ni sou itteiru**

**kuse ni naiteita**

**love you umaku waraenai**

**jibunjishin o kimi ga semeta tte**

**boku wa kimi no ichibyougoto o**

**aishiteiru yo**

**arashi no naka o**

**kimi o sagashi ni itta toki**

**doshaburi no naka tatazumu kimi o mite**

**mamoranakya tte kimeta nda**

**kimi no koto mamoru yo boku ga**

**kimi o kurushimeru subete no koto kara**

**hoka no dareka ni warawareta tte**

**boku wa kamawanai**

**kanpeki ni wa dekinai kamo ne**

**demo zettai kimi o egao ni suru nda**

**boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo**

**kimi o mamoru kara**

**nagareboshi ga nagareru made**

**kimi to kokyuu o awasete**

**negaigoto o inoru kimi o**

**mamoremasu you ni to inoru yo**

**boku no inochi no owari wa**

**kimi ni soba ni ite hoshii**

**saigo no isshun dake wa kondo wa**

**kimi ga boku o mimamotteokure**

**kimi no koto mamoru yo boku ga**

**kimi o kurushimeru subete no koto kara**

**hoka ni nanimo dekinaku natte mo**

**boku wa kamawanai**

**kiseki nanka okosenai kedo**

**kimi to iru koto ga boku no kiseki da yo**

**boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo**

**kimi o mamoru kara (5)**

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

"A-arigatou, Neji..." ujar Gaara sembari menunduk. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum melihat ukenya yang jadi malu sendiri itu.

"EHEM!" terdengar suara deheman keras dari seorang gadis yang tanpa mereka berdua sadari sudah mengintip kegiatan 'kencan' mereka. Sebut saja gadis itu Temari.

"Te-te-temari-nee?" panggil Gaara tergagap-gagap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Temari berdiri. Dimana Temari kini sedang memegang sebuah pemukul bola baseball dan memasang wajah sangar. Sangat menakutkan.

"Te-temari, ha-hai!" sapa Neji sembari tersenyum paksa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan takut-takut.

"Ah, hai Neji. Hai Gaara." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum kepada Neji dan Gaara bak setan kelaparan *author ditendang Temari* dan melangkah pelan menuju tempat dimana Gaara dan Neji duduk tadi.

Samar-samar terdengar oleh Gaara dan Neji, Temari mengucapkan mantra-mantra atau kutukan-kutukan seperti "Kamikorosu..." *Hibari FC mode*.

_Glek..._

Temari semakin mendekatkan langkahnya. Dunia serasa berguncang saat Temari menghentakkan kakinya meskipun itu hentakan yang pelan, begitu pikir Gaara. Sedangkan Neji sudah berkeringat dingin. Temari pasti akan langsung memukulnya dengan pemukul bola baseball itu dan menyuruhnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara, begitu pikir Neji.

"Ehm. Gaara, Neji, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Temari bak penginvestigator.

"Ah, emm... Kami sedang menikmati pemandangan alam. Yah, bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi ini sangat indah!" jawab Gaara takut-takut. Namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Lalu, apa-apaan bunga yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Temari lagi. Kini ia beralih memandangi bunga carnation putih yang digenggam Gaara.

"I-ini, Neji yang memberikannya." Aku Gaara sambil melirik Neji sepintas. Neji hanya tersenyum kecut dan Temari beranjak memandangi Neji dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Rrrr... Kau tahu? Itu bunga kesayanganku! Berani-beraninya kau mencurinya! Dasar kurang aj*r!" geram Temari dan berakhirlah Neji dengan 10 pukulan pemukul bola baseball yang menyebabkan wajahnya lebam.

"Temari-nee! Hentikan! Stop! Dame de!" suruh Gaara ketika Temari masih saja memukuli Neji dengan brutalnya.

"Diam, Gaara! Sudah berapa kali kau kuingatkan? Jangan berpacaran dengan Neji! Cukup bersahabat saja!" bentak Temari seraya melipat kedua tangannya dengan gusar.

"Kau egois, Temari!" Neji berteriak dengan gusar. Temari pun membalas, "Aku memang egois, karena aku adalah keturunan Sabaku."

"Gaara, aku pulang dulu. Tak tahan aku lama-lama bersama kakakmu yang egois itu! Permisi." Pamit Neji dan beranjak pulang. Temari hanya menyeringai puas, sedang Gaara berlari menuju dalam mansion.

"Heh!" Temari mendengus kesal. Tapi sebenarnya adalah rahasia besar, bahwa Temari itu seorang fujo *author pun menanyakan pada Temari apa dia punya doujinnya ShikaNeji, ShuuyaIchi, dan DinoHiba*.

Sementara itu, Neji yang sedang kesal bukan main pun pergi meninggalkan mansion keluarga Sabaku itu dengan sangat berat hati. Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik atas perlakuan kejam dari kakak sang pacar. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya, namun ia membatalkan niatnya itu ketika dibacanya sms dari Gaara.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**From : Gaara_koi**

**Neji, maap y atas prlakuan si kamikorosu itu? Dia emg sensian s!**

**Tp, maaf sblmny. Aq hrs mengatakn ini.**

**Kita PUTUS**

**Skli lgi, maapkn aq. Ini bkn mauq. Tp mauny s kamikorosu itu!**

**Trims ats smw yg tlh kw brikn pdaq**

**I'm still loph u 3**

**Gaara**

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

Neji langsung tercekat ketika membacanya. Tak menyangka ia jika akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Inilah hal yang paling tak ia inginkan, putus dengan sahabat kecilnya merangkap pacarnya itu. Semua karena Temari. Ya, Temari.

Dengan geramnya Neji melemparkan _handphone_nya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Dengan marah ia mengemudikan mobil sportnya itu keliling kota hingga malam. Sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan rasa lapar yang menyerangnya semenjak siang tadi, bahkan ia belum mengganti seragamnya. Setelah puas berkeliling kota, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang sebentar lagi akan author beritahu *plak!*.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuannya itu, Neji pun memarkirkan sang mobil dan dengan gontainya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tempat bernama 'Bar Konoha City' itu. Dengan segera ia menduduki kursi terdekat dari pintu dan memanggil salah satu pelayan bar.

"Pelayan, kemari!" panggilnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sang pelayan pun datang menghampiri Neji dan menyodorkan sebuah daftar menu pada Hyuuga muda itu.

"Pesan apa, tuan?" tanya sang pelayan sopan. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Neji langsung berucap, "Aku pesan bir sebotol."

"Hmm, apa anda yakin? Sepertinya anda masih sekolah?" tanya sang pelayan ragu-ragu.

"Ah! Lebih baik kau cepat bawakan pesananku! Banyak bacot sekali kau!" geram Neji sembari memukul meja, sehingga meja tersebut bergetar. Membuat seisi bar itu memandanginya dengan heran, dan sinis.

"Ma-maaf. Baiklah, akan segera saya bawakan pesanan anda." Ujar pelayan tadi gugup dan segera pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Neji.

Lama Neji menunggu, akhirnya pesanan yang dimintanya datang juga. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk meneguk sebotol penuh bir itu dan melampiaskan rasa marah dan kecewanya kelak setelah pulang ke rumah. Namun yang membawakan pesanan itu bukanlah pelayan tadi, melainkan seorang pelayan berambut nanas yang selalu saja bermimik malas. Yang sudah dikenalinya dengan nama Shikamaru.

"Ini pesananmu. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Shikamaru sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam. Neji memicingkan matanya dan tak mempedulikan Shikamaru. Lalu ia membuka penutup botol bir itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sudah disediakan. Neji pun meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. Begitu seterusnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku boleh tanya. Kenapa kau malam-malam begini masih memakai seragam dan pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Lalu memesan bir. Kita kan masih SMU?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu..! gluk gluk..." jawab Neji ketus dan mulai meneguk birnya dengan beringas.

"Hei, hei. Bukannya kita ini teman sekelas? Bagaimana pun seorang teman harus membantu temannya yang lain jika ada masalah." Ucap Shikamaru sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji dan menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

"Jangan sok akrab kau, ya! Lagipula siapa yang punya masalah, hah!" bantah Neji sambil menepis sentuhan Shikamaru. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena mabuk. Ia terus-terusan meminum bir itu hingga sebotol itu habis diminumnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu. Aku ke belakang dulu..." belum sempat Shikamaru memutar badannya, Neji yang mabuk berat sudah terlebih dulu menggamit tangan Shikamaru dan berkata, "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Hik..." sambil berhiek-hoek (?) ria.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang inosen dan menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mendekati Neji yang mulai bicara melantur.

"Apa salahku, hah? Hik!" tanya Neji dengan wajah bak seorang wanita yang sedang sengsara *author dibantai Neji* karena ditinggal pergi sang suami. Sedangkan tangannya malah menggantung ria di leher sang nanas.

"Sa-salahmu? Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" tanya Shikamaru karena merasa heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Neji. Maklumlah, namanya juga orang mabuk. Pasti ngomongnya ngelantur.

"Hik hik... Kenapa dia memutuskanku, hah!" kini sebuah pertanyaan dari Neji itu malah terdengar seperti bentakan, luapan rasa kekesalan Neji.

'Bicara apa orang ini?' Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mencoba mencari arti atau setidaknya maksud dari arah pembicaraan Neji.

"Jawab aku, brengs*k! Jawab! Apa salahku...? Uh.. Hoek...!" Neji meluapkan segala isi hatinya dengan memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru. Shikamaru bingung harus apa. Namun ia terlihat malu sekali ketika Neji muntah dan memuntahkan isi perutnya (Lha?) tepat di bajunya.

"E-euh, Neji! Kau ini kenapa?" Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji dari bajunya yang sudah kotor karena terkena muntahan. Ia pun menatap Neji dengan sinis, sebelum sang Hyuuga itu ambruk di atas meja.

"Ck, mendokusei ga." Akhirnya Shikamaru meninggalkan Neji demi untuk mengganti atau paling tidak membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan meminta izin pada bosnya untuk mengantarkan Neji pulang. Karena tak mungkin Neji pulang sendirian dalam kondisi mabuk berat begitu.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

Sementara itu, suasana mansion keluarga Sabaku malam itu sangatlah sepi. Biasanya terdengar tawa Kankurou setelah berhasil mengalahkan Gaara saat bermain game. Atau setidaknya bentakan Temari karena Kankurou dan Gaara membaca atau mengambil doujin yaoinya diam-diam. Tapi kini tak seperti itu, masing-masing dari dua bersaudara itu –Gaara dan Temari- saling mengunci diri di kamar. Sedangkan Kankurou sedang bersama ayahnya di kantor untuk rapat dadakan soal kepemilikan saham Sabaku Corp., yang authorpun sama sekali tak ada campur tangan.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap, berbaringlah sesosok lelaki berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di jidatnya. Berbaring bukan berarti ia tertidur. Kini ia sedang berpikir, sedang berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan besok kepada 'mantan' pacarnya saat bertemu besok.

'Ah, Temari memang sialan! Awas saja kau! Akan kubuat kau menderita!' aura hitam kelam Gaara pun keluar dan kini wajahnya malah seseram sadako yang sedang dihajar Ryouhei (Hah?).

Kita kembali pada Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang sibuk memapah Neji menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Ia bermaksud mengantarkan Neji pulang. Tapi ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana caranya ia mengantar Neji pulang kalau ia sendiri tak bisa mengendarai mobil dan tak tahu dimana rumah Neji. Ah, itu semua membuatnya pusing!

"Ck, mendokusei sekali, sih? Kalau tahu begini, aku takkan bilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang tadi!" keluh lelaki pecinta nanas (WTH?) itu sambil memandangi wajah Neji yang memerah dan terlihat lesu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku membawanya pulang ke rumahku saja? Daripada kutinggal dia di sini." Shikamaru pun terus memapah Neji dan berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat. Setelah bis datang, ia dan Neji yang tak sadarkan diri naik ke dalam bis. Bis yang berpenumpang sedikit itu mulai melaju dan meninggalkan halte bis tadi.

Setelah sampai di perhentian bis dekat rumahnya, Shikamaru dan Neji yang pingsan itu pun turun dan mempercepat langkah menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shikamaru segera membaringkan Neji dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya di kasur kecil nan empuk miliknya. Sesudah itu ia mengganti pakaiannya yang agak basah sedikit karena hujan. Setelah mengganti baju, ia menuju dapur dan mengacak-ngacaknya guna mencari bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

Semakin larutnya malam, membuat hujan semakin deras. Tak lupa petir dan halilintar saling sambar menyambar. Angin pun turut serta dengan tak kalah kencangnya. Suasana malam yang sudah dingin itu menjadi semakin dingin dari malam-malam lainnya. Tepat ketika salah satu petir itu menyambar dengan kerasnya, Neji terbangun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya pelan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar, lama kelamaan ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dan kaget ketika mendapati dirinya tidak berada di bar dan menggunakan sehelai selimut yang tak dikenalinya.

"Uh... aku dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sedikit rasa pusing merayapi kepalanya. Badannya terasa berat, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ke kasur karena tak mampu melawan gaya gravitasi (Ok! Author males hubung-hubungin ini ke IPA *dendam kesumatnya muncul lagi*).

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam kamar itu dan dengan tiba-tiba juga sudah menopang tubuh Neji dari samping. Hingga membuat Neji tak terjatuh secara paksa (?) ke kasur.

"U-uh, dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan kau, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Neji bertubi-tubi. Shikamaru sendiri masih dengan sigap menopang tubuh Neji. Neji pun memperhatikan mata onyx Shikamaru yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"E-e-em... bi, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Neji tergagap-gagap dengan wajah merah muda. Shikamaru hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Neji.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" balas Neji ketus sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari tatapan malas Shikamaru.

"Yang bertanya duluan kan aku?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri perlahan.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku tak kenapa-napa. Puas?" jawab Neji seakan terpaksa. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap bola mata hitam milik Shikamaru.

"Dan sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Neji yang juga melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hah, mendokusei."

"..."

"..."

"Cepat jawab!" perintah Neji lagi yang mulai merasa kesal dengan lelaki berambut nanas di depannya itu.

"Iya iya. Sabar sedikit kenapa?" balas Shikamaru dengan wajah malas yang teramat sangat. Membuat cowok author jengkel (Readers: Jangan bawa cowok lu ke sini!). Neji pun mulai tenang dan mendengarkan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Tadi pas di bar, kau minum banyak bir. Lalu kau pingsan dan aku bermaksud mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu. Sayangnya aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu dan aku juga tak bisa mengendarai mobil. Akhirnya kau kubawa ke rumahku. Sekarang kau ada di kamarku." Jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar. Mata Neji langsung terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Mobilku! Dimana mobilku?" tanya Neji seraya mencoba berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Shikamaru menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, mobilmu ada di parkiran bar. Aku menitipkannya pada security di sana. Kupikir besok kau bisa mengambilnya?" jawab Shikamaru sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua lengan Neji.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Neji dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya kembali muram, ia kembali mengingat sms dari Gaara tadi.

"Hmm, mungkin kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu..?" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bertanya. Neji menghentikan sejenak langkahnya, kemudian ia melangkah lagi dan dengan pelan ia berujar, "Tidak, terimakasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Shikamaru sembari tersenyum tipis. Neji pun pergi menuju ambang pintu yang tak dikunci Shikamaru dan membukanya kemudian langsung keluar rumah. Shikamaru sempat melihat wajah kesal Neji sepintas sebelum Neji tak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu baru ia menutup pintu.

"Haah, semuanya mendokusei. Uuh... Hoahm... ngantuk." Shikamaru berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya.

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**I Still Love Him End**

**Continue to Chapter 6**

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

***Hehe! Fuusen desu..! : **Hehe! Balon..!

***Kokkei na! : **Lucunya!

***Ore wo dekiru kikoenai, Kiba! : **Bisa budeg gue, Kiba!

***Kono wa byooki na desu! : **Sakit banget, nih!

***Mazui na! : **Sialan!

***Kodomo no? Dare ka? : **Anak kecil? Siapa?

***Baka na hito! : **Orang bodoh!

***Omae wa mou! : **Kau juga!

***Keiniku ke! : **Rambut ayam!

**α-α-α-α-α-α-α-α**

**(5) Kimi O Mamotte, Kimi O Aishite** by **Sambomaster**

Pojok Balas Review

Author: *nyanyi* Stand up! Stand up! Tachiagari yo! Inazuma chalengaaaarrrr! *ditimpuk batu ama readers* Maaf maaf. Author eror lagi, nih! Hehe^^;

Sasuke: Heh, author sialan! Lebih baik kita cepet-cepet bales review! Pengen nonton Inazuma Eleven, nih! *promosi mode*

Author: Iya iya. Aku juga mau nonton, kok! Aku mau nonton pacar aku di situ! *digampar readers* Emm, mohon maaf sebelumnya. kalau di chap ini banyak banget yang OOT atau humornya kebanyakan jadinya terkesan garing. Saia lagi berusaha mikirin jalan ceritanya. Otak saia buntu! *pundung*

Temari: Huh! Makanya jangan makan batu banyak-banyak! Baiklah, untuk **cherliona yuri**. Yup, ini udah update. Untuk masalah Shika, diharap bersabar dulu. Karena author punya rencana terhadap bocah itu. *menyeringai*

Shikamaru: *nangis* Huk huk... Untuk **anwong**. Seperti kata Kiba, tunggu tanggal mainnya! *ditimpuk sendal ama anwong-san*

Ino: Uh, untuk **Li Qiu Lollipop**. Lopelopenya bisa dinikmati setelah sajian berikut ini... *plak!* Uh, baiklah. Kalo masalah Chiyo-baa itu, kata Dokter Shamal, dia terkena kanker paru-paru stadium 4. Okok! Ini udah diupdate!^^

Author: Promosi dokter! Siapa yang mau jadi pasiennya Dokter Agon, Dokter Hiruma, ama Dokter Shin! *ditimpuk bakul ama all chara* Aw aw!

Sasuke: Ckckck... Selanjutnya, untuk **lopelope**. Yap, ini udah diapdet! Baca lagi, yah!

Naruto: Yosha! Untuk **Chafujitaoz**. Kekeke! *ketawa bareng author* Gak papa kok ketinggalan ripyu. Kekeke! *ketawa lagi* Temari memang keren, tapi aku lebih keren, kan? *PD berlebih* Yosh, ini udah cukup panjang, kan? Si Kiba juga udah muncul. Hinata kemungkinan akan muncul di chap depan. Jadi bersabarlah. Kalo Shika, *mandang Chouji* kami berdua yang akan mengurusnya! *pelukan ama Chouji* Nih, udah diapdet!^^

Gaara: Huh, selanjutnya untuk **Micon**. Iya, kakak saya memang hobi mengoleksi orang-orang antik (?). Makanya dia juga mau membeli Shika. Chap ini sudah lebih panjang, kan? Selamat menikmati (?).

Neji: Hah, Gaara-koi kok ngomongnya suka ngelantur, sih? Baiklah, untuk **chrysothemis A**. Baru review juga gak papa, yang penting ada. Wah, makasih pujiannya. Padahal kami merasa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Untuk romance ShikaTema bakal dimulai kurang lebih di chapter depan mungkin.. dan untuk adegan ShikaNejinya, *blushing* tadi udah dikabulin author. Ntar bakal nambah lagi, kok. RnR lagi, ya.

Sakura: Yappari! Untuk **AyuliaKirei**. Ahaha, mereka memang benar-benar lucu! Tapi sebenarnya author cuma lagi pusing aja, makanya adegannya cuma itu! *author pundung* Mungkin Temari pengen jadi maknya Shika kali? Yosh, ini udah apdet!

Arwahnya Chiyo-baa (?): Next, untuk **Re-L'Kairi-chan**. Nak Shika memang suka yang menantang dan berbahaya! Kemarin aja dia sempat gigitin batu pualam yang biasa dikerok ama author *Shika dan author memberi death-glare ke Chiyo-baa* Yup, adegan kissnya emang mirip dengan yang di anime. Kalo masalah nak Chouji itu karena dia pengen eksis aja! *Chouji berdeath-glare ria* Ini udah apdet! RnR lagi, yah?

Kiba: *megangin kakinya yang sakit* Maama,, untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**. Setelah diadakan lomba rambut terbaik (?), pemenangnya adalah saya! *tepuk tangan sendiri* BTT! Nah, ini udah empat ribu kata, kan? Tema bukannya mesum, dia cuma napsu aja!

Chouji: Lanjut! Untuk **Fuuyuki27**. Saya gak buat dosa, kan? *ge-er mode* Ah, gantengan saya lah, daripada Kiba! *Kiba ngamuk* Nih, udah diapdet^^

Hinata: Nu-numpang lewat... *blush-blush*

Author: Lewat aja! Kan kamu juga pemain?

Hinata: U-untuk **Nara Akari**. *wajah panik* Ja-jangan mati sekarang, Akari-san! Ntar readers fic ini berkurang! *author memberikan death-glare* Kata Shika-kun, dia udah betah kerja di bar. Kalo di genteng takut diterbangin angin (-,-"). Ok! Ini udah kami update^_^

Bosnya Shikamaru: *muncul dari tonfanya Hibari (?)* Hufth! Untuk **Namikaze lin-chan**. Semuanya udah author anggap lunas (Lah?). Shika sebenarnya mau dijadiin author pacarnya *Shika cengo*, tapi berhubung author udah pacaran ama Hibari (Hibari: Woi! Pitnah, woi!) gak jadi, deh. Temari gitu-gitu ngamuk setelah casting. Dia marah-marahin author -_-'

Chouji: *nyolot* Waw! Sama-sama! Sama-sama! Sama-sama! *jadi kayak kaset rusak*

XXX: *muncul secara mendadak* Eh, herbivore author! Kenapa di sini kau pakai trademark-ku, hah!

Author: Hi-hibari-koi~~... Ma-maaf!

Hibari: Kamikorosu! *mengacungkan tonfa ke author* Untuk yang terakhir, saya hanya ingin promosi ajah. *all chara sweatdropps* Kalau berkenan (WTH?), RnR juga fic herbivore author ini di fandom 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' dengan judul 'Goes To The Beach', lalu fic dengan fandom 'Inazuma Eleven' berjudul 'Boku Wa Shounen Desu!' dan juga crossover 'Bleach' dan 'Naruto' dengan judul 'Super Anime, Bergabung!'. Huh!

Author: He...he...he... Untuk chapter depan, akan ada sesuatu yang sangat besar (?). Bagi fans Hinata, dia bakal muncul di chap depan. Temari bakal 'satu payung berdua' dengan Shikamaru, dan... Sasuke bakal nembak 'mati' Temari! Makanya, tunggu kelanjutnya^-^ *mati*

All chara: Dan yang paling terakhir, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *dadahan*


End file.
